Emerald
by ashdemon
Summary: Her name is Emerald and as of right now, she's not a normal female teen. Having found the strange teen on the roofs, Leo is the one to bring her to the family. But when new people enter the chaos, what will happen to the delicate family of 5? Stories are on hiatus. Muse has been misplaced so, fingers crossed I start back up again.
1. Sick New Friend

Emerald

Chapter 1: Sick New Friend

**A/N:** This story is from something I typed for something else. It has been changed in places to fit this web site. Hope you like it.

**Disclaim:** I do not own or know the TMNT.

It's a beautiful spring day and Leo and Raph are fighting in the middle of the lair

"Well no one likes it!" Raph yells.

"If it saves our shells then everyone will like it!" Leo yelled back.

Master Splinter walks into the room and sighs.

"My sons!" Master Splinter yells over Leo and Raph. "There is no need to fight."

Leo and Raph look at Master Splinter. Raph looks at Master Splinter with a mad face, Leo is looking to his left, and both have their arms crossed.

"Leonardo, what's wrong?" Master Splinter asked when he saw Leo.

"Nothing Master Splinter," Leo said, looking at Splinter.

Mike walks in behind Leo and Raph, munching loudly. Everyone turns and looks at him.

"What's with the yelling?" he asked after he had his mouth free of food.

"Hothead here was trying to get some changes in the lair," Raph said, playfully punching Leo in the arm.

Mike walks over to Raph, crumpling up the empty chip bag.

"What kind?" he asked, looking from Leo to Raph.

"Nothing you need to know of," Leo said, glaring at Mike.

"Leonardo!" Master Splinter yelled. "Even though I it when you go topside but right now you need to get some fresh air."

Leo looked away from his brothers and Splinter shame all over his face. After a while, Leo turns around and runs out of the lair.

"Will he be ok?" Mike asked, looking after his brother.

"He'll be fine," Raph said, heading towards the TV set. "Want to watch something while we wait for Donnie?"

"I call the remote!" Mike yelled, jumping over Raph and over the back of the couch.

Leo ran on the roofs of New York City. Leo slid to a stop and sighed.

_Life is unpredictable. You never know what happens, until it happens._ _Why doesn't Raph get it? If we don't start making some changes then we will never be ready for an attack. _Leo becomes covered in a green light. Confused, Leo looks up to see what was making the light. "Ah shell."

Leo starts running but he's not fast enough. A comet lands a foot behind him, blowing Leo to the other side of the building. The top of the building was covered with emerald shards. Leo gets up and tries to get into the center of the mess. As he walks on the emeralds, the emeralds under his feet evaporate, covering the whole mess with an eerie emerald mist. Leo gets to the middle of the mess and finds a really large piece of emerald. The shape of an egg and three feet tall, the emerald was huge.

"Wow."

Leo knocks on the emerald and the emerald starts to crack and light up. Leo steps away in fear of what might be inside. A blinding flash of light and the emerald disappeared and a girl replaces it. She shakes her head clear and looks around. When her gaze landed on Leo, fear showed itself on her face.

"W-who are you?" the girl said, trying to get away from Leo.

"It's ok," Leo said, "I won't harm you."

The girl just stood there as the shards of emerald turned slowly to mist. Her hand went straight for her chest and clenched her shirt. A look of pain and fear shot across the girl's face, causing Leo to step forward. The girl stepped back and winced. Leo ran to the girl's side as her legs come out from under her. He gently lowered her to the ground as he sat down.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked gently, moving the girl's golden brown, shoulder length hair out of her hazel eyes.

"I-I thing so," she said after blinking a few times. She sat up. "I just got a bit dizzy, that's all."

"Chest pains?" Leo asked, putting one and one together.

The girl looked at Leo with a smile. Her eyes held memories powerful and sad, all surrounded by longing.

"Yeah," the girl said. She looked away. "Not just there, though. Other places."

Leo tilted his head to the side with a puzzled look on his face. Sighing, he scooted closer to the girl and pulled her against his chest.

"I could have my brother look at that for you if you would like," Leo offered.

"I couldn't put that on your brother," the girl said, looking up at Leo.

"I doubt he would mind," Leo said. "I'm Leonardo by the way. My brothers call me Leo."

"Emerald," the girl said.

"Nice to meet you," Leo said. Just as the words left his mouth, groups of Foot ninja appear. "Aw shell."

Leo pushed Emerald to her feet and Leo jumped to his, unsheathing his katanas.

"Do not worry Leo," Emerald said. "They can't harm up. The emerald shards are keeping them back."

"Any clue on how to loose them?" he asked.

Emerald smiled.

"I have a few," Emerald said. "Close your eyes."

Leo did so and heard steam. He felt himself being led to the edge of the building by someone.

"You can open your eyes now," Emerald said. "You'll need to to get us to where you live."

Leo chuckled and led Emerald down the escape ladder and into the sewers. The pair traveled in silence till they were close to the Lair.

"So where are you from Emerald?" Leo asked. Emerald shrugged.

"I don't really know my past," Emerald said, looking around. "All I remember is sitting at a desk and then all of the sudden I was standing in front of you."

Leo opened his mouth just as Emerald's face twisted up in pain. Her right hand went to her chest and her left hand kept her from falling onto her face.

"Emerald!" he yelled. He ran to Emerald's side and saw that tears were falling fast. "Hang on."

Leo pulled out his shell cell and dialed Donnie's number.

Donnie looked up from his work at his beeping shell cell next to him.

"Yeah?" he said into the headset as he went back to work.

"Donnie, its Leo," Leo said on the other end, panic clear in his voice. "Where are you?"

"The Lair, why?" Donnie asked, jumping to his feet.

"I need you to get over here now," Leo said, panic growing in his voice. "I need help getting a friend to the Lair. She's in pain."

"I'll be there soon," Donnie said and hung up. Grabbing his shell cell and bolting out of the Lair he yelled, "I'll be back in a few!"

Leo hung up and held Emerald close to his chest. God, how he wished to help her not be in pain. A cough brought up blood and panic ran a face almost white. Donnie rounded the corner at a full sprint and slid to a stop next to Leo ad saw the blood after the look on his face.

"We have to hurry," Donnie said. Leo nodded and quickly got to his feet, supporting most of Emerald's weight. Donnie supported the rest of Emerald's weight and began running. Leo kept up on what felt like jelly legs. They slowed to a quick walk and walked through the Lair to Donnie's lab. Mike looked up from the TV and Raph looked up from the book he was reading. The two watched their brothers half carry, half escort a girl through the Lair. Mike looked at Raph who shrugged. Raph got to his feet and walked towards Donnie's lab, Mike right behind him. Raph and Mike walked in just as another cough brought blood. Raph winced and Mike tried to hold in his stomach. Leo was sitting in the corner with his face in his hands. Mike looked at him and saw that he was very pale. Mike sighed and left, another cough chasing after him as well as the sound of some thing liquid hitting cement.

**A/N:** More on the way.


	2. Beginning of a Broken Story

Emerald  
Chapter 2: Beginning of a Broken Story

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 2. And thanks for the comment BubblyShell22.

Raph sighed. It had been 2 days since the new comer and Leo, as well as Donnie, haven't slept a wink. Who's he kidding, he hasn't either. He kept tossing and turning all night the past two nights because of the new comer. No matter how hard he tried to sleep, he would wake up an hour to two hours later. He gave up sleeping and went to the lab. When he got there, he regretted getting up. The stench, the sight, the sounds. All of it was heartbreaking. Leo was standing over the now sleeping girl whose breath came in rasping gasps. Donnie was sitting looking at his computer, shaking his head. Raph sighed again and walked over.

"How is she?" Raph asked.

"I-I don't know," Donnie said. Raph bit his bottom lip. "The readings I'm getting are…well, not of this world."

"Meaning?" Mike asked, coming in as well.

"She's messed up," Leo said, still standing over Emerald and looking at her pain twisted face. "Her body is trying to get use to our world. The way it's doing so is very painful."

"Yes," Donnie said, looking back at his computer. "The readings I get are wild. All we can do for her is let her rest. That's all."

"Water would also be good for her Donnie," Leo said, still looking at Emerald. "She's getting dehydrated."

"Oh yeah," Donnie said, standing up and looking for something in all of the mess.

Raph looked at Leo before leaving. Mike watched him and then looked at Leo. He was still looking at Emerald and Mike sighed. He followed Raph.

"Raph?" Mike said, looking around. "Raph?"

"Mike?" Leo asked. Mike spun around. Leo smiled. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know," Mike shrugged. "I don't even thing I'm going anywhere."

"Why?" Leo asked. "Raph went out, why don't you too. You need time away from all of this. Trust me. But do one thing for me. Watch over Raph. Can't be too sure he'll keep himself out of trouble."

"K," Mike said with a smile. He turned and ran out of the Lair. Leo nodded as well and turned to go back with Emerald.

"Don't move," a deep, male voice said. Leo slowly turned around and looked at the figure behind him. The figure wore a black cloak with the hood creating a shadow to hide their face, black gloves, black, long-sleeve shirt, and black pants. The figure had a gun in their hand pointed right at Leo's head.

"Leo, I got the-" Donnie walked in and dropped the glass he held in his hand. The figure turned and fired.

"Donnie!" Leo jumped up and hit the gun out of the figure's hand as the shot rang through the Lair and the sewers. Master Splinter was at Donnie's side as he watched Leo fight off the stranger. Mike and Raph had ran into the Lair and Mike went over to Master Splinter and Donnie. Raph pulled out his sais and ran to aid Leo. The figure pushed Raph and Leo away and knowing that they were out number, the figure dug into their pocket and threw a small black ball at Leo and Raph's feet. Black smoke choked the two and Leo stepped back away from the wall of smoke. He looked back at where Donnie was and saw Emerald up and sitting next to Donnie who was also up. Leo blinked. Donnie was up, Emerald was up, and there wasn't any blood. Really. No wound on Donnie, no blood where he had laid, and no blood on him.

"Ya ok Donnie?" Raph asked, putting his sais away.

"Fine," Don said. He looked at Emerald and said, "Thanks Em. That bullet sure did scare the shell out of me."

Emerald nodded and Leo just stood there, confused. Emerald looked at Leo and saw this. She stood and walked over to him.

"I want to thank you, Leonardo," Emerald said. She placed her hand on his chest and a flash of light temporarily blinded everyone except Emerald and she smiled. She removed her hand and looked at Leo. "You will be glad I gave you that gift. I have a gift as well but mine is more complicated then the yours and your brothers."

"Stopping the bullet," Leo said, guessing.

"Entremento Encarta and Kata Ino," Emerald said. "Spells, more or less. I know a handful that come in handy."

"What do those to spells do?" Mike asked.

"Entremento Encarta is a spell that creates an orb the color of the caster's shard that surrounds the target and pulls the target towards the caster's hand or hands," Emerald said. "Kata Ino is a spell that causes the target to shatter into pieces that are impossible to put back together. The pieces, however, usually go flying in every direction possible but if used after Entremento Encarta or Sihngeton Reflectiona, the pieces are harmless or are sent in another direction."

"Shard?" Raph asked.

"Oh." Emerald dug into the front of her shirt and pulls out two shards of a midnight blue gem tied into a cross by a gold chain. "This shard is what I was talking about. I have two for some reason."

"I thought it would be a shard from an emerald, considering the color of the orb was emerald," Don said, standing. "What happened to it?"

"I don't know," Emerald said. "Each person is given a shard at birth. I don't remember my childhood well nor do I remember ever wearing an emerald shard."

"Where are you from?" Mike asked.

"I don't know," she said looking at her feet. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Leo said. "I don't think you have to apologize for not knowing."

"I know but at my home it was dishonorable to not know," Emerald said, her gaze still at her face. "Please, I need to go and…"

She didn't finish. She bolted and ran into the sewers.

"Emerald!" Leo said, running after her but got no where far because Raph had grabbed his wrist.

"Let her get her honor back the way she does at home, bro," Raph said. "Master Splinter would say the same thing."

Leo nodded and looked after Emerald.

**A/N: **Here's the late chapter everyone. Sorry it took so long. I'm working as fast as I can so please don't hate me. Any questions, just ask. I'll try to answer the best I can.


	3. Attacked and Rescued

Emerald  
Chapter 3: Attacked and Rescued

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 3 everyone. Sorry it took forever.

**Disclaim:** I DON'T OWN OR KNOW THE TMNT!! Happy? Why the shell would I want to any ways? Don't answer.

Emerald slows to a stop as she looks up at the night sky. As she stands there, the full moon rises till it is directly above her. Sighing, she sits down.

_Honor here is different then from when I was at home, even though I don't really remember. I know things because they're feelings but I don't remember places or people._ Emerald pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them as she kept thinking. _I don't know how different it is here but I do know one thing. Leonardo and His family are really nice. Maybe they can teach me._

With a smile now on her face, she stands and aims for the sewers, her honor towards herself restored.

- - -

In the Lair, Don was working on the toaster again, Mike was reading a comic book, Raph was having a fight with the punching bag and winning, and Leo was pacing. Mike looked up from his book and looked at his brother across the table.

"Shouldn't Emerald be back by now?" he asked, glancing at the clock. "It's almost midnight."

"Don't know," Don said, putting the cover back onto the toaster. He placed his tool next to it as he said, "I don't know how long it takes for one person to gain their honor."

"Oh," Mike said, looking back into his comic book before closing it. "I'm going to my room."

Mike stood and walked out of the kitchen with the comic book and walked towards his room. Raph looked up at Mike and his gaze landed on the pacing Leo. He stopped the swinging punching bag.

"Will ya quit pacing?" he asked. Leo looked at him. "You're making _me_ nervous."

"Sorry Raph," Leo said, stopping. "Just a little worried, that's all."

And with that said, Leo walked over to the couch and sat down.

- - -

Emerald knew she was being followed. She had looked over her shoulder several time but she never saw who-what was following her. She began to run to loose her wild imagination and her pursuer. As she ran, she kept looking back, catching a glimpse of her follower. She ran faster than ever before with the hope of loosing her follower with no prevail. Breaths coming in short and quick, she turns a corner and finds herself at a dead end.

"Great," she said and she turned around to face the now stopped pursuer. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I want your stone and for who I am, you don't need to know," the figure said, staying in the shadows.

"Why do you want my stone?" Emerald asked, not moving a muscle.

"For your safety," the figure said.

The figure took a step forward and Emerald took a step back. This went on for about 10 steps when Emerald's back touched the wall behind her.

"Give me the stone," the figure said.

"No," she said, glaring at the figure.

"Give me the stone, NOW!" the figure commanded and Emerald closed her eyes.

"No," she said and her stone began to glow. "LEO!"

A shock wave came from Emerald's stone and knocked the figure over.

Emerald's voice echoed through the sewers and into the Lair. Each Turtle stopped what they were doing and listened. When Leo realized it was Emerald who had called him, he jumped to his feet and ran out of the Lair with a katana in hand.

The figure stands up and brushes himself off.

"That's it. Enroku Sementro!" he called and outstretched his arm, palm facing Emerald. A ball of light came out of the figure's hand and was shot at Emerald.

"Sihngeton Reftectiona!" Emerald called, throwing her hand out in front of her, her palms facing the figure. An emerald dome surrounded Emerald and reflected the figure's attack back at them in a shadow form.

"Wha- Enrecan Tentrium!" the figure called, arm still out. Emerald's attack disappeared. Leo reached where Emerald and the figure were.

"Emerald," Leo said and he spotted the figure as the figure looked at him. The figure lifted his other arm, palm towards Leo.

"Restrana Tentaloon," the figure said.

"What th–"

Vines shot out of the water and rapped themselves around Leo's arms, legs, and mouth. Loosing his balance from the unexpected weight and movement, Leo hit the cement hard.

"Leo!" Emerald yelled. An emerald light surrounded Emerald and her eye began to glow emerald as well. "Santaina Reantingaha Satingheafe Sationjaya!"

A super shock wave shot out of the light around Emerald that destroyed the vines and that caused the figure to fly into the sewer water that froze with the unconscious figure under the surface. Leo was lying where he had fallen, in shock of what he had just witnessed. The light around Emerald disappeared and her eyes became normal. Emerald closed her eyes and fell forward, landing on her knees first before she fell all the way forward. Leo scrambled to his feet and ran over to Emerald's side. He turned Emerald onto her back and held her head in his hand. Leo brushed her short, golden brown hair from her face sighed. After a bit, Leo picked Emerald up, holding her close to his chest. Leo walked past the frozen, unconscious figure and the figure awoke.

The figure said something but it was muffled from the ice witch melted and became water witch lifted him out of the water and onto the cement.

"Give me her stone," the figure said as the water began rushing by again.

"Why?" Leo asked as he turned to face the figure. "What do you want with it?"

"That doesn't concern you, reptile," the figure said. He held out his hand, palm up. "Give me the stone."

"No," Leo said, talking a step back.

"Fine," the figure said, twisting his palm to face it towards Leo. "I'll just take it. Entremento Encarta."

A black sphere appears around Emerald's stone and it starts to pull the stone out of Emerald's shirt and towards the figure.

"No!" Leo called, stepping back again.

"Externa Feltera," Emerald said faintly and the black sphere disappeared.

"What?" the figure hissed. "You had used all of your energy with that last spell.

"I still have enough to help out my friend," Emerald said as Leo helped her stand.

"You will destroy yourself," the figure said and Leo caught a hind of amusement in his voice.

"Then so be it," Emerald said and she threw her arm up, palm facing the ceiling. Enterni Cantrea Fannadati."

A fountain of emerald liquid flowed from her faced up palm.

"No!" the figure yelled as he ran to where Emerald and Leo had been at before they had disappeared.

- - -

Within the Lair, the remaining three Turtles are busy on other things.

"Um…shouldn't we have gone after Leo?" Mike asked, walking out of his room.

"Nope," Raph said, not looking up from his book.

"Raph is right, Mike," Don said, not looking up from the computer screen in front of him. "Out of the 4 of us, Leo is the one Turtle you don't have to worry about."

"Ok," Mike said, shrugging. He was about to turn and walk back into his room when a flash made him stand still. Leo and Emerald had materialized in the middle of the Lair and Mike jumped down to the main floor. Both Raph and Don looked up from what they were doing and looked at the middle of the Lair.

Emerald fainted against Leo's shoulder and he shifted her so he could go down to one knee. Don was the first to come out of his shock of the fact that Leo had just materialized in front of him.

"What the shell?" he said, waking both Raph and Mike from their trance. "Leo, is she ok?"

"Yeah, just a bit worn out, that's all," Leo said, lifting Emerald into his arms just as Don reached him.

"K," he said before taking charge. "Mike, go get Leo's bed ready for Emerald. Raph, go get Master Splinter."

The 3 turtles split, leaving Leo with Emerald in his arms in the middle of the Lair. Leo sighed and made it towards his room. Mike helped Leo lay Emerald on the bed and Don walked in with a cup of tea. He placed in the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed while Leo and Mike stood back. Leo collapsed into a chair and Mike walked behind his brother, rapping his arms around Leo's neck. Leo closed his eye as he laid his head against Mike's chest, glad for his little brother's concern. Don placed a hand on Emerald's forehead and smiled. He pulled it away and stood up.

"She needs some sleep and she'll be fine," Don said, separating Leo and Mike. Don looked at Leo. "What happened?"

"When I got to where Emerald was at, there was a figure there in front of her. When I had noticed him, he had already seen me and he said something," Leo said as Mike walked around and sat on the edge of the bed, Don finding another chair. "Out of no where, these vines tangled themselves around my legs, arms and mouth. The added weight and unexpected movement caused me to fall onto my face. I watched Emerald fight the figure with spells or something and she made the figure get stuck in the sewer water that was behind me by freezing the water with a shock wave with the figure under the surface. The strange thing was that the shock wave didn't affect me. It did, however, affect the vines binding me. Emerald collapsed to her knees before falling forwards. I hurried to my feet and I ran to her side. I rolled her over lightly and I held her for a bit before I picked her up in my arms and headed for the lair. When I passed the figure, he woke up. He made the water thaw and lift him onto the cement behind me. The figure said something like give me her stone. I had asked why and he said it doesn't concern you reptile. I said no and he said then I will take it. He said something and Emerald's stone was surrounded by a black sphere. Emerald mumbled something and the sphere disappeared. The figure said that Emerald had used all of her energy in the last spell. I helped Emerald stand but she still had to lean on me for support and she said to the figure that she still had enough energy to protect me. The figure said, you will destroy yourself and she said then so be it. With that she threw her hand up and she said something that made this emerald liquid come out of her palm and make us disappear."

Mike and Don blinked in amazement. Don, however, was the first to speak.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"Yeah," mike said, nodding his head. Mike yawned loudly and shook his head.

"You two better get some sleep," Leo said with a chuckle.

"Ok," Mike said and he leaped towards the door. Leo shook his head and turned to face Don.

"Doesn't Raph have to go all the way to April's?" Leo asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Don said, stretching. "Why?"

"I want you to go after him," Leo said. "I know I just said go to bed but I just don't trust the Foot. Take the Battle Shell and Mike, even if he complains."

"And you?" Don asked, nodding.

"I'll stay here and look after Emerald," Leo said, looking at the sleeping girl. "Besides, I'll just be in the way with me worrying about her all the time."

"Ok," Don said. "Keep your headset on so I can contact you if need be."

"Ok," Leo said and Don sprinted out of the room.

Leo pulled the chair he had been sitting in over to him. He sat down in it and sighed. He sat there for about 2 minutes before he realized that something was glowing under the blanket. Leo pulled the covers back lightly and realized that Emerald's cross was glowing. It was on top of her shirt and Leo picked it up. In a flash, Leo disappeared and his headset clattered to the floor.

**A/N:** There. All done. Chapter 4 up soon.


	4. Time

Emerald  
Chapter 4: Time

**A/N:** Chapter 4. Some Inuyasha things within here but not a whole lot. For Inuyasha fans (multi fans are ok, right?), sorry if I spell names wrong and get anything else wrong. I kind of suck on keeping track on things. If I do say anything wrong (remember, Leo hasn't been to Japan yet, nor me), please let me know and I will fix it as soon as I can. Nothing else is needed to say except the following.

**Disclaim:** TMNT? Inuyasha? Where? Who? Me? Own them? Yeah right. I can hardly pay $2 for some pizza in a school club.

Don started the Battle Shell and opened the garage door. Mike yawned next to him.

"Why did we have to go after Raph again?" Mike asked. "I wanted to sleep."

"When Leo has a hunch, he's usually right," Don said. "I don't want to know what will happen if we're not there."

"Ok," Mike said, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

- - -

Near April's apartment in an alleyway, a turtle and rat were surrounded by ninja. Raph tightened his grip on his sais. He glanced at Master Splinter behind him. The rat was clenching his walking stick tightly as well. An unexpected road block. A ninja jumped and the brawl began.

- - -

"There!"

Don jumped, not expecting his little brother to say anything. Quickly parking the Battle Shell, both turtles leaped out of the van and ran to aid their brother and father.

Raph falls to one knee as a Bo Staff comes into contact with the ninja in front of him.

"Donnie?" Raph asked as a hand is offered to him.

"Got here in time," Don said, smiling.

"You were just cutting it close for fun hu?" Raph said, elbowing a ninja in the gut.

"Unlike you, I didn't mean to cut it close," Don said, a cracking sound coming from Don's staff coming in contact with a skull. "We actually made it in good timing."

"Really?" Raph asked, not believing his younger brother.

"Yeah," Don said, finishing the ninja he was fighting and pointing to the roof, "because here comes the second wave."

"Aw crud," Raph said, looking up. It was going to be a long, hard night.

- - -

_A light breeze? In the Lair? No, that can't be. Grass. Wild grass after a rain storm. That's what's on the wind. That's what's so soft about the wind. Where am I though? Defiantly not in the Lair. Where?_

I opened my eyes and looked at the blue sky with a few clouds in it above me. Tall, wild grass swayed all around me in the light breeze. I shift onto my right side and push myself up onto my hands and knees. Two strips of cloth fell from my left shoulder and I frowned. Adding weight to my left hand, I held the cloth in my right hand. It's the same color as my bandana but it has a silver flame design on it. I follow the cloth up to a knot of cloth and realize it is my bandana. I drop my hand and stand up. I blink. I was wearing some cloths that looked Japanese (Inuyasha fans, he's wearing Inuyasha's cloths. I have no other way to describe them.) that was the same blue as my bandana. I realize that I was also wearing a shirt. My katanas were now strapped to my waist and not my back, which felt really weird. I shrug and look around.

Something heavy bounces against my chest and I look down. Around my neck is a string and hanging on it is a silver, miniature sword that was about 2 inches long. I let it hand and I look up and noticed a dark green spot moving. I blink and realize it was Emerald running out of a forest. Her cloths were (Kikio's) Japanese too, if they were Japanese cloths that were a deep green and she had a silver fire design on her deep green bandana. She was running from something at an angle from me. I begin running towards her.

"What happened?" I yelled at her.

"Ambush!" she yelled back with something close to a smile on her face. "Keep up!"

And I did, till we got to the other side of the field and into the forest. I had to slow down a bit before I ran into a tree. We kept running through the forest till we slid to a stop at the edge of a cliff.

"Jump," she said.

"Are you nuts?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Come on."

And with that, she jumped. I jumped after her, after a bit of hesitation. I dived after her and leveled out next to her. She smiled and blew a wooden whistle. Two figures shot out of the forest below Emerald and me. As they closer, I realized they were turtles with jetpacks. The one coming at me was wearing black cloths (Kikio's) with a red fire design on their black bandana. The one going towards Emerald had dark green skin and light green cloths (Inuyasha) with a blue fire design on their light green bandana.

They began diving with us, Black grabbing me and Green grabbing Emerald. Both of the new comers leveled out and landed lightly at the border of a field and a forest. The 4 of us ran through the border and slowed to a walk.

"Have fun?" the one in black asked. She was walking behind me while the green one walked behind Emerald. He kept glancing at me.

"Other than thinking I might fall to my death, yeah," I said. I was close to the turtle's height but she was still about 3 to 5 inches taller, same with the other.

"Good," said the turtle behind Emerald, missing my sarcasm.

Emerald nodded and led me into the shadows and sat down. I sat next to her.

"Who are they?" I asked in a whisper.

"Friends," she said and she fell silent. I understood and leaned against the tree behind me. I was a bit worn out from all of what happened.

The bushes rustled in front of us after what felt like hours of silence and the turtle in green walked through them. He bowed.

"My name is Heon," he said, standing straight. "Random, my cousin, is the turtle in black that you have already met. Follow me please."

Heon led us through the brush and into a field. On the other side of the field was a wooden wall. Horns blew as the gates were pulled open and Heon led us through them.

People, normal and mutated, were all around. Some were part dog, part cat, mutant turtles like Heon and me, mutant rats like Master Splinter, and some had other thing such as wings or pointed ears. For some reason, this all didn't bother me. I felt, actually, satisfied that they all were some how changed and I realized that even the normal looking humans weren't normal. I felt like I was walking through a market place.

"Saphire!" Heon called. A normal looking girl ran over who was wearing green blue cloths (Kikio's) with a crystal silver fire design on her bandana.

"Yes Father?" she asked, standing almost like a soldier at rest.

"Please take these two to their rooms," Heon said. "I have something to do for your grandfather."

"Understood," Saphire said, bowing. She turned and looked at Emerald and me. "Please follow me."

She led us through the busy square and led us to an inn. She said something quickly to the part cat girl who had walked over and the cat girl nodded. She led Saphire who was leading us up to the second floor of the 3-floor inn and showed us a room. Saphire pulled out 3 golden coins from the bag that was hanging from her waist and gave it to the cat girl. The cat girl nodded and left and Saphire led us into the room.

"Please make yourselves comfortable," she said, bowing. "Someone will come and let you know when dinner is."

"Thank you," Emerald said, bowing in return to the girl and the girl left. I looked at the closed door and then at Emerald who was looking at me. "What?"

"She looks almost like you," I said, but I shook my head. "Heon, though, kept looking at me as if I was a ghost or something. He barely said anything."

"You're probably just tired," Emerald said as I plopped onto the bottom bunk in our little room. It was little but cozy with a desk, dresser, and a bunk bed all made from wood. "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll be sleeping," I said with a smile as she nodded and picked up one of the two room keys. She closed the door and I pulled off my shirt as the lock clicked. I took off the pants and the bandana as well, allowing the cloths to pile up at my feet. I plopped back down on the bottom bunk and I closed my eyes, the muffled murmur of voices outside lulling me to sleep.

- - -

"You ok?" I asked, helping Don to his feet.

"Yeah," he said, taking my hand. I pulled him to his feet and he brushed himself off.

"You guys coming?" Mike called from below. Master Splinter was already in the Battle Shell, waiting for Don and me.

"We'll be there in a bit," I called down and Don nodded. I turned and we both headed to the fire escape ladder. I stopped, a thought hitting me. "Don, where's Leo?"

"Back at the Lair, why?" he asked, turning to face me.

"Cuz I just got the sense he wasn't here any more," I said, frowning. Don looked at me like I was crazy but then he turned and ran down the fire escape. I chased after him and nearly ran over the already ran over Mike. Don quickly slipped on a headset as he sat down. Mike closed the door behind him and began to drive.

"Leo?" Don said, I sat down next to him. "Leo, ya there?"

He looked at me, fear clearly written on his face.

"Mike!" I snapped. "Petal to the metal bro!"

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it!"

Mike did and Don began trying to contact Leo again. My mind was blank, everything going through one ear and out the other. I sat down and placed my face in my hand, not knowing what to think. Panic and fear ran through my body at the same time. I didn't know what to do about them. How did I know that Leo was gone? If he is gone?

- - -

"Katsu. Katsu, wake up."

I shifted and blinked. Someone was over me with a smile on their face.

"Morning sleepy head," the girl above me said. "You slept through dinner and breakfast."

"I did?" I asked, sitting up on my elbows. "No wonder I'm so hungry."

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked, walking over to the dresser.

"I dreamed we were different people," I said stretching. "Nightmare, I was some one called Leo and you were Emerald. It was weird and so real."

"Isn't that always true?" Nightmare sad

"I guess your right," I said, chuckling. "Hey, weren't we suppose to meet one of the Elders today?"

"I don't know," Nightmare said, stopping what she was doing. "Ever since…"

She turned and walked over to the window and looked out with a sigh.

"Ever since, I've always been unsure."

I nodded no smile anywhere near my face. I knew what she meant. I stood and sighed.

"We better go down for lunch then," I said, sounding like a stranger to myself.

Nightmare turned and nodded with a light smile on her face. I slipped on my cloths that were _still_ pilled up on the floor and hurried after Nightmare. We walked outside and aimed for the Square. I smiled and waved to the ones who smiled and waved at me. I don't know why they seemed so happy to see Nightmare or me and I kind of didn't want to know either.

"Aw, Katsu and Nightmare," Heon said. "Good thing I found you before you reached the Square. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure," Nightmare said with a smile and my stomach said something different.

"Sorry, I'm a bit hungry," I said, with a smile on my face and my cheeks turning a light pink.

"Me too," Heon laughed. His laugh was like a bellow laugh, one that was kind, full of feeling, and real. I was instantly liking Heon's personality more and more. "We can eat a bit while I talk with you real quick."

Nightmare and I nodded. We walked after Heon down an alleyway and down another street to a house. Heon led us in.

"Heo? Is that you?" a female voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Ru," Heon called back. "I want you to come meet some people and could you bring some of those mini sandwiches?"

"Starving, I suppose?" the female voice asked as the sound of a glass plate being placed on tile came from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Heon said and smiled at me. I smiled back and looked at the kitchen when the sound of footsteps came from it.

"Hello," a woman said, walking in, with the same voice that had come from the kitchen. She was wearing (Kikio's) deep gold cloths with a deep gray fire. "I am Ruby. Please, make yourselves as comfortable as possible for the little time you'll be here."

"Thank you," Nightmare said, bowing and Heon led us to the couch in another room where a plate of mini sandwiches on the table in front of the couch. Heon snatched one from the plate and ate it in one bite.

"Those are good," he said, licking his lips. "Try one."

"Ok," I said, leaping at the offer. I was starving. I took a bight of one and was instantly in love. "Wow. These are good."

"See?" Heon said with a smile. But his smile didn't last and Nightmare frowned, not having touched the sandwiches. "I have to tell you both something very serious."

Ruby and their daughter Saphire entered and sat down. I glanced at Saphire who was looking at her feet, her face pale. I frowned and looked back at Heon.

"My father is one of the Elders and he wishes to speak with both of you but at a place outside the wall," Heon said, a new side of him I was kind of not expecting and that reminded me of someone. I glanced at Nightmare, who nodded. "With the GAI back up and a larger threat then ever, I tried talking him out of it, but he wouldn't change his mind. The place he wants to meet you is a very sacred place where…"

He looked at his folded hands that were in his lap as his sentence trailed off. Ruby jumped to help her husband.

"A sacred place where the people who have moved on are placed in the earth, if that is their wish," she said. Nightmare and I looked at her and both of us nodded at her statement. "Ever since GAI has become a threat again, we had to cut that place off from here, to keep the memories of the gone safe, as well as have a place to see them."

"But if it's so dangerous, why not move them?" Nightmare asked.

"Some were already placed under the earth before the others on the loved ones of the one gone will not allow us to move them," Saphire said, joining the conversation. "My great grandfather is among the bodies there and my grandpa, as well as his brothers, have said over and over no to the movement of his grave."

"Understood," Nightmare said.

"My cousin, Random, will meet you at the gate an hour after the sun sets," Heon said, grabbing our attention again. Nightmare and I nodded. 12 rings of a bell told the whole town it was noon. The guests all headed towards the Square while the people who lived in the town went home to take a break while the guests ate. "Breakfast for you two. I have to go meet someone so I'll be right back."

The last thing he said was aimed towards Ruby and Saphire and they nodded. Heon walked us out of the house and headed up the street, away from the Square. Nightmare and I headed towards the Square where tables had been set up. There was a head table, near what looked like a large boarding school that curved around the back half of the Square and tables were set up vertical to the head. We took two seats, one across from the other, in the middle table of the 5 closest to the head. It was my idea. Sitting at the head table were 7 turtles, each were probably about 80 years old, each still in pretty good shape. 3 were women and 4 were men, each wore a different colored bandana with only gear that seemed so familiar (the gear that Leo and his bros wear). The male turtle in the middle, in front of our table, had a blue bandana on. To his right, in order, was a male turtle with a red bandana, a male turtle with a purple bandana, and a male turtle with an orange bandana. To his left, in order, was a female turtle with a pink bandana, a female turtle with a purple blue bandana, and a female turtle with a yellow bandana.

Everyone settled down and fell silent, all eyes on the head table. The turtle with a blue bandana stood up as he cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen of all forms," his strong voice called over the Square, holding wisdom and a sense of leadership within it. "I welcome you, if you are here for the first time. If this is your second or more time here within this Square for any meal, I am glad to see you again. I am sorry to say that we have to limit the number of visits into the forest. Nightmare has found out that GAI has returned to full power after our last battle."

Nightmare had stood when her name was called and sat back down as people began to whisper about the GAI returning to power. I kept my tongue from asking what or who the GAI was. The turtle in blue held up his hands and everyone fell silent again.

"However, we are still allowing trips to where our lost ones are resting," the turtle in blue said. "We will have group trips at every hour or so with armed guards to escort you. It is for your own safety."

Again, a murmur ran through the people. The one in red stood and instantly, everyone fell silent. He had an aura of power around him with a bit of temper visible.

"One other thing," the one in red said. "My daughter, Random, has agreed to help lead this year's festival. I am hoping that you all will stay for that and help out."

"If I may ask," a cat boy asked, standing up, "when is the festival?"

"Next week," the one in purple said, standing up as the one in red sat down. "We will have a meeting here for anyone who wants to participate, tomorrow. A song will be blown on the horns to let you know."

The cat boy sat down and people began to talk as the one in purple sat down and the one in blue stood. Everyone fell quiet.

"Thank you for listening," he said. "Let us feast on the wonderful food available."

He gestured and people with platters walked over to tables and placed the platters down. Many who could used their powers to place food on the tables. Luckily, a platter of drumsticks and a bowl of mashed potatoes were placed near me with a jug full of gravy. I ate my fill quickly and left before desert was brought. I had been left out of all of the conversations and wasn't that hungry anyway. Most of the local people had joined, filling in the last two tables. I began to stroll through town, looking for nothing in particular.

"Not hungry?" the voice of the old turtle with a blue bandana asked. I turned and nodded at him with a light smile. I bowed and he did back. "You seemed troubled."

"No, just thinking," I said as he joined me in my walk.

"If you do that too much, sometimes you can cause more damage than good," he said.

"Or get more confused," I said with a light chuckle. "Actually, I was thinking of my dream last night."

"Really?" the old turtle asked, getting interested.

"Yeah," I said. "In it I am who I am, just named different. Nightmare was, too."

"Are you two siblings?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, just friends," I said. "As far as I know, I don't really have a family."

"Tell me more of your dream and I might help you figure out what it means."

I nodded and told him. I told him how in the dream I was some one named Leonardo and Nightmare was Emerald. We both were talking about how the stars looked. We were on a roof, looking at the night sky, in the middle of a forest or surrounded by trees at least. When I was done, I looked at the turtle next to me. We had reached the gates and were about to turn back when something caught both of our senses. We looked along the wall that was behind me and noticed an armed man with silver dragon wings, a silver dragon tail, yellow dragon eyes, and dragon ears the same deep tan as his skin.

"Elder," the man said, his dragon like teeth becoming visible. "GAI have been seen near the second ring."

"Run through the streets and make sure none of the lights turn on. I want all fires smothered or burning smokeless and as low as possible, the only light allowed is one candle per room or family if they are outside if it becomes dark, and I want it dead silent, everyone on high alert," the turtle in blue next to me said. "Go."

The armed man nodded and he blew a whistle. About 13 men ran towards him, all armed, 6 human, and 7 mutants. The armed man that just spoke to the elder next to me gave each armed person an order before all of them ran to fulfill their order.

- - -

Mike sat down next to me on the couch. The TV was off and it's around midnight. I couldn't sleep like Master Splinter and Don were, how Mike was. To be honest, I don't know how they could. Mike placed a hand on my shoulder in the dark Lair.

"He's ok, Raph," Mike said, his voice a whisper and full of concern I need.

"I hope you're right Mike," I said, leaning back, against the back of the couch. "I hope you're right."

"Me too," Mike said with a chuckle and stood up. "Try to sleep, Raph. Leo would say the same thing."

I nodded and felt him leave, his presence no longer felt in the room. I sighed and stood. I knew he was right but I just didn't want to get up and go to my room. I shrug and slipped into my room silently.

- - -

I sat in the library, the rain streaking the window I was next to. There was a book in front of me, opened to a page with the picture of a silver sword that looked just like the one around my neck. The whole page next to it was about the sword but I wasn't in a hurry to read it. I was, actually, quite interested in the rain outside. Many people had been inside since noon and it's been about 5 hours since the call for 'lock down' was called. The reports stated that the GAI were still at the second ring and have not moved.

"Thinking about something important?" a female voice asked me as a cup of hot chocolate was placed in front of me. I looked at the girl as she sat down in front of me and shook my head. She was a bit shorter than me, about 13, and had raven black angel wings. "Just thinking?"

"Yeah," I said.

"About that sword?"

"No," I said. "I actually was curious on what the sword stood for but apparently, it hasn't grabbed my attention."

"I know how that is," the girl chuckled, her silver hair flowing down her left shoulder from the ponytail that ends at her mid back and her hazel eyes shining. Her name was Silverarrow, Silver for short. "Some times for schooling I have to read a very boring book."

"Why?"

"So I learn how to get use to reading different books of different type," she said, sipping her own hot chocolate.

"Oh," I said. I closed the book and sipped my own hot chocolate (which was more like chugging my hot chocolate) and I licked my lips. "So why are you here and offered to get me some hot chocolate?"

"Nothing really," she said. "Just schooling."

"Ok," I said standing. "Excuse me."

Silver nodded and I walked away, book under one arm and cup in the other hand. Silver looked out into the rain and sighed. I glanced back and smiled lightly. It had been a long day and I was tired. I wanted to talk more but my body was saying otherwise. Strange on when I decide to listen to my body, my mind wants to do something else. Oh well.

**A/N:** _That_ was a long chapter. A really long chapter compared to the others. Oh well.


	5. All That Can Be Done

Emerald  
Chapter 5: All That Can Be Done

**A/N:** I have no idea what to put here. Oh yeah. Sorry for taking forever.

**Disclaim:** I…don't…own…the…T…M…N…T. Can I say it any slower or clearer?

I just couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning with no rest conquered. It was frustrating. I threw back the covers and threw my legs over the side of the bed. I rested my elbows on my knees and placed my face in my hands. I stood on the cold, cement floor and walked out into the main room. I sighed and looked at the nearest clock. 4:28 am and I haven't slept a wink in almost 24 hours. Great. I make sure I have my sais before heading topside, hoping to get my head clear enough to sleep.

- - -

"Great," Raph said to himself. "Nothin. Not a damn thing."

Raph sighed and sat down. He was on April's roof and had decided to stop. He hadn't found anything he could bash to clear his mind. Lying back, Raph watched as the stars slowly disappeared. As the sky grew pink, Raph began to rest, sleep finally coming to the overactive turtle.

Unlike their red clad brother, Don and Mike both slept well. When they awoke to find Raph gone, they tried their best not to flip with little prevailed.

"He's gone!" Don said throwing up his hands. "Perfect! While we're waiting for Leo, he runs off and probably gets himself into trouble."

"Calm down Donatello," Master Splinter said, walking into the room. "Your brother couldn't sleep so he went up to try and clear his mind. If he's not back within 2 hours, that means he finally found some rest."

"Ok," Don said, calming. Don was the hardest to get fired but he was a bit edgy today, worrying about both Leo and Emerald and with finding Raph gone just set him off.

"Master Splinter," Mike said, "do you think that R- that I could go look for him now? Just in case Leo and Emerald get back. I don't think Leo would be too happy if he noticed that Raph had gone off again."

"Go find your brother, my sons, before someone else does," Master Splinter said, nodding his head. The purple and orange clad turtles bowed before heading towards Don's lab to make a quick plan.

- - -

The sun had set and Nightmare and I were standing in the cold mud. Random looked at the guard and nodded. The guard, part cat, leaped up to the top of the wall, climbing some of the way. After a few seconds, the gate opened and Random led us out into the forest, down a path that was hidden from my eyes. In single fill, we walked down the hidden path in the rain. I looked around, trying to remember the way back with no prevail. It all looked the same. Random, however, knew the way by heart. She had probably walked this path a hundred times and I would have only walked it once. I looked at Nightmare who was behind me and noticed that she was looking towards the way where the GAI were.

"You ok Nightmare?" I whispered. She nodded and I fell silent.

"Be quiet till you see the Elder," Random said, holding back a veil of branches. Nightmare and I nodded and walked through the opening into a well-kept graveyard. Wood crosses with names carved into them stood in neat rows. Standing before a cross was the elder with the blue bandana. He had no coat on, just the gear we had seen him wear at lunch. As we got closer, I tried to make out the name on the cross but couldn't.

"Glad you two could still make it even with this time of tension," the elder said, looking at us. "Some would think it would be strange to see themselves younger visiting them in the future."

I blinked and looked at Nightmare. She stared right back.

"You two have been through a lot but being in other's body's isn't exactly kind," the elder said, still looking at the cross in front of him. "Even if your observers."

Nightmare and I looked at the elder, even more confused.

"Leo, do you still live with Master Splinter?" the elder asked. He chuckled. "It's so strange to call someone by your name isn't it?"

The elder looked at us and I blinked. Rain wasn't the only thing running down his face. Hard to see in the rain was tears and blood mixed.

"My time is coming and there is one thing I must say to you both," the elder said. "Emerald, Leonardo, watch over each other as well as you can. You two will need each other when the time comes."

"Dad," a female voice said. "Dad, it's time to go."

All three of us looked at a ghostly figure of a female human. She was no older than me.

"What about my brothers?" the elder asked.

"They know," the girl said, tears visible on her dry face. I looked around and noticed that the rain had stopped.

"Is she waiting?" the elder asked.

"She's missed you," the girl said. "Please come home daddy."

"I will but I want to know what happened to Hope, Angel," the elder said.

"She's here," the girl said.

"I'll see my baby girls again," the elder said, new tears streaming down his face.

"Come home daddy."

The elder walked towards the girl and as he did so, his body changed. When his hand held the girl's, he wasn't 80 any more. He looked about 25 and as happy as ever. He looked at us with a smile.

"It's time for you two to go now," the elder said and with a white flash, I found myself landing hard on the cement floor of my room. Emerald came crashing onto me a half a second later.

"Well, that was interesting," I said, chuckling.

"Even when a girl landed on top of you?" Emerald asked with a smile.

"At least you weren't one of my brothers," I said, laughing. Emerald laughed two. Someone cleared their throat and Emerald and I both looked at the doorway. We both became a light pink and jumped to our feet. In the doorway was Master Splinter with a camera.

"It is good to see you drop in," the old rat said with a devious smile on his face.

"It's good to be back Master Splinter," I said, bowing.

"I have a question," Emerald said, bowing as well. "Did you…"

"No," the old rat said, chuckling. "This one's empty."

Emerald sighed and I smiled. That picture would have been pure black mail and I knew if Mike had gotten his hands on it, we both would be in trouble.

"Sensei," I asked. "Where did my brothers go?"

"Raphael went out to try and clear his mind last night and I have a feeling he finally found some rest," Master Splinter said. "Donatello and Michelangelo went to look for him."

"Actually we found him on April's roof, sound asleep." Emerald and I ran out the door past Master Splinter at the sound of the familiar voice. "Good to see your back Leo."

"It's good to see that you guys didn't destroy the place," I said and Emerald laughed.

"Emerald," Mike piped up, dropping Raph.

"What was that for?" Raph said, rubbing the back of his head. "Mike."

"Eep," Mike said and began the short run from Raph who instantly jumped to his feet and tackled Mike. Everyone laughed, Emerald's laugh the fullest of them all. I smiled and look at her as she's, as well as Don and Master Splinter, entertained with the cat and mouse short chase between Mike and Raph.

_I'll protect her the best I can,_ I thought as Emerald smiled at me. _I'll protect that perfect smile and laugh till I die._

**A/N:** I can't believe it took me so long to type this up. Actually I can. Show's ya how bad I am at keeping up with certain things.


	6. Guilt Runs Deep

Emerald  
Chapter 6: Guilt Runs Deep

**A/N:** I can't believe I'm saying this but man, am I over worked. Ignore me please. Please ignore me. I say the lamest things ever.

**Disclaim:** Why would I want to own them? I would love to know them but I doubt I could even if I wanted to. Oh well. Hey, if you know them, tell them I said hi and see if you can get me their number.

About a month has passed since Leo and Emerald's little trip. The whole family had decided that Emerald should stay with April for a time till there was room for Emerald to sleep in the Lair. Each day, though, Emerald would join them from training in the morning till sunset. Every night, one of the Turtles would walk Emerald to April's place and see her off, under Master Splinter's concern, of course. The only Turtle that didn't participate was Raph and no one knew why.

Training was going aright today but Emerald was lagging behind. When sparing came along, she was losing hold of her energy.

_Come on gal, _Emerald told herself, wiping the sweat off of her brow. _No time falling asleep, especially when you're sparring with Leo._

"Come on, Emerald," Leo said, shifting from one foot to the other. "Don't fall asleep on me now."

"Sorry Leo," Emerald said, getting ready. "I just can't figure out how Don survives a night full of work."

"Because he usually falls asleep," Raph piped in from the sidelines.

"That's how," Emerald said, laughing and blocking Leo's attack.

"Leonardo, Emerald," Master Splinter's attention going from Don and Mike to the turtle and teen. "You must concentrate with less talking."

"Sorry Sensei," Leo and Emerald said.

The pair mirrored each other's moves until Emerald broke the pattern. She began running towards Leo and attached. Leo threw her off and brought around his foot but Emerald blocked. Leo instinctively switched feet and caught Emerald in the gut, off guard. Emerald went sliding back a few feet before falling to her knees, holding her gut. Leo dropped his practice swords and ran over to Emerald.

"Emerald," Leo said, kneeling next to her just as Raph jumped up from where he sat. "Are you ok?"

"Leo," Raph snapped. "Whatcha do?"

"I'm sorry," Leo said, ignoring his brother. "I didn't mean to. It was just a reaction."

"That's ok," Emerald said, smiling up at Leo. "Nice kick. Remind me never to be at the end of one of those again."

Leo chuckled and offered his hand. Emerald reached for it but missed, falling forward instead, tired and worn out. Leo caught Emerald before she touched the floor, a little shocked on what had just happened.

"Emerald?" was all that Leo could manage to say.

"Leo," Emerald said, limp in his arm. "I…I feel weird. I…can't move."

"Hang on Emerald," Leo said as Don came running over. Leo looked at his brother.

"What happened?" Don asked, kneeling.

"I…I don't know," Leo said, shifting Emerald into a sitting position and resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was irregular. "She…she just went limp."

Don placed a hand on Emerald's forehead and frowned.

"She has a fever," Don said, removing his hand just as Raph, Mike, and Master Splinter walked over. "Take her to the couch Leo. Raph, gather all the blankets from your and Leo's room. Mike, can you get me a bowl of water and a washcloth that's clean? Master Splinter, a glass of water please."

Raph and Mike ran to do what they were asked and Master Splinter nodded before going to the kitchen. Leo shifted Emerald in his arms and stood. Don went to his lab real quick and Leo walked over to the couch. Gently placing her on the couch, Leo fell to his knees and began to cry.

Raph came back with blankets in his arms to see Leo crying into his arms next to Emerald. Raph suddenly felt a feeling he wasn't use to. Compassion. Mike walked over and looked at Raph before looking at Leo and he sighed.

"Come on Raph," Mike said. "We can't help Emerald just standing here."

Raph nodded and the two turtles walked over quietly. Mike placed the bowl on the coffee table and Raph piled the blankets in a chair. He took one and spread it over Emerald. Leo raised his head and wiped his eyes on his arm. Compressing the tears, Leo begins to help Raph with a second blanket. When the third was placed on Emerald, Don walked over with Master Splinter. Mike had placed the washcloth that was now damp on Emerald's forehead as Leo and Raph had placed the second blanket over Emerald and now he was sitting in a chair, looking at his feet.

"Thanks guys," Don said, placing down the bag he had brought with him. "I can take it from here."

Raph nodded and Leo plopped into a chair. Raph walked over to where Leo was sitting with his face in his hands and stood next to the chair. He placed a hand on Leo's shoulder and Leo looked at his younger brother. Raph smiled lightly and squeezed Leo's shoulder before leaving. Leo returned his face to his hands while Don checked Emerald's temperature. The thermometer beeped and Don looked at it. 102.6°F. Don sighed and took the glass from Master Splinter with a thanks.

"Emerald," Don said. "I need you to drink this water."

She nodded slowly and Don lifted her head with his hand. He helped Emerald drink the whole glass before lying her head back down on the pillow. Don sighed and began doing a few other things to figure out what Emerald had. As he did this, Master Splinter walked over to his oldest son and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Be brave for her, my son," he said when Leo didn't look at him. "She's stronger than she looks but she still needs your strength to battle this."

Leo nodded and Master Splinter went to his room. Leo looked at Emerald and Don just as Don shook his head. A lump grew in Leo's throat as Don sighed and began gathering his things. Mike had gone to his room a few minutes ago, leaving Leo and Don alone with Emerald. Don stood with his bag, a face Leo knew well as he left. Leo relaxed a bit because he knew his brother wouldn't rest till he healed Emerald. Don never did no matter who it was. Leo stood and walked over to Emerald's side. He gently ran his hand though her hair before sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Emerald," Leo said as his eyes watered. Gaining control of his feelings, he began talking. "Emerald, please stay with us. Please. I…I don't want to lose you. Not since that time that I had almost lost you. Remember?"

- - - - -

_It was just a week after the little trip you had taken me on. It had rained real hard the night before and the sewers were overflowed. You and me were just taking a walk when I nearly lost you._

"It's strange to see the sewers this flooded," Emerald said, watching the water rush by.

"Not really," Leo said, leaning against the wall. "Only reason is because I've seen it this flooded before."

"Really?" Emerald asked, looking at him.

"Yeah," he said, shrugging. "After it snows, hails, or rains, the water level rises."

"But does it ever get this high?" Emerald asked as some water laps over the edge of the walkway and comes about 2 inches from where the water was suppose to be.

"Maybe," Leo said, pushing himself off the wall. "To be honest, I don't think it's gotten any higher than this."

Emerald opened her mouth to say something just as a roar came from where the water was flowing. They both looked that way and watched as the water level fell slightly.

"Run!" Leo yelled and they both turn and bolt. As they ran down the straight tunnel, Leo glanced over his shoulder and saw a wave of water come rushing towards them. "We need to go faster!"

"Leo!"

Emerald slipped and Leo gabbed her hand, preventing her from falling into the water. The thing was that Leo was pulled off balance. They both crashed into the water and Emerald's hand slipped from Leo's. He crashed through the surface of the water and gasped for breath. Looking around fancily, he noticed that Emerald had gone under. Leo dived and saw that Emerald's foot was stuck and he swam over. Her eyes pleaded at him and Leo tried to move the timber. Leo went up for breath and came back down. He heaved and Emerald's leg came free but she was almost swept past him by the current. Leo grabbed her hand and pulled her to the surface. The wave passed over them just as they were close to breaking the surface. Luckily, the water chasing the wave was calm. They both gasped for breath and Emerald clung to Leo's back, shaken.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked once they were on the walkway again. Instantly he mentally kicked himself.

"I…I think so," she said, gasping for breath. "Thanks."

Leo smiled lightly at her and helped her to feet with a nodded. Leo's arm stayed around Emerald's shoulders as he walked along the water's edge. Emerald clung to him, scared that if she let go, she might be swept away again.

- - - - -

"You stayed near me for a whole week, not wanting to be out of eye and ear shot of me," Leo said, chuckling. "During that week, we became close friends and…I don't want it to end, Emerald. Not now."

Leo fell silent and looked at his hands. He sighed and sat on the floor, resting his head on his arms that were rested where he had been sitting. Soon, he was fast asleep and Raph walked over. He chuckled at seeing Leo asleep on the floor and he placed a blanket over him. Raph placed a new damp cloth on Emerald's forehead and looked at his brother.

_Guess missing dinner wouldn't harm you, hu bro?_ Raph thought with a smile. Glancing at Emerald, who's breathing was normal again, Raph walked back to the kitchen.

- - -

Emerald shifted and yawned. The room was dark but she knew Leo was no longer next to her. Emerald slipped from under the blankets and tiptoed over to Leo's room. Sure enough, Emerald heard Leo's gentle breathing coming from his bed. With a light smile, She turned and headed back to the couch, still walking as silently as she could. Suddenly, a hand went over her mouth and she was pulled against a turtle's chest.

"Don says that once you wake up, you'll be able to do things and not be bed stricken," a harsh voice whispered into her ear. It was Raph. "I was thinking that you would go topside with me for a bit when you woke up."

"Sure but next time don't scare me," Emerald said, pulling Raph's hand off of her mouth. Raph chuckled and handed her a dirk before leading her out of the Lair and topside. Don watched from the doorway of his lab and glanced at a clock.

_2:30 and counting,_ he said to himself, looking up. _Had a feeling they would leave since I said that Emerald would be fine. I hope Raph doesn't push her to hard._

Don sighed and walked back into his lab returning to his invention.

- - - - -

Laughter filled her ears and she shook her head. Her long brown hair tied in a pony tail by a purple ribbon jumped at the movement and she rolled her green eyes with a touch of purple in them. Sighing she locks gaze with her red headed, brown eyed friend. A simple smile grew on her face.

"You know the likeability of that happening," she said.

The red head snorted. "So. It's better to be ready than anything else."

"But like that? Come on."

She looked at her blonde braided friend as she stretches. Her golden orange eyes were full of mischief. Cara raised an eyebrow quizzically at Miss Goldy whose face broke into a wide smile, braids draping over her shoulders, not quite long enough to stay behind her shoulders, disappearing into the cream blouse she was wearing. Cara couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know it's only three blocks to my place, Venus," Miss Goldy said. "You didn't need to bring them."

"It's none of your business if I bring them or not, Mily," the red head snapped, her jaw length hair swishing slightly.

"You both need to quit arguing," Cara said. "I brought my Kusari-gama if it makes you happy."

"It's not a Kusari-gama," Venus said, folding her arms across her red New York t-shirt. "It's similar but the blade's different."

"And you don't have trench knives or brass knuckles so we're even," Cara said. She held back a growing smile at the sight of Venus trying hard to hold back a punch.

"Come on guys," Mily said, walking over to an alley. "My place is right though here. Besides, I have my Sanjiegun with me as well."

"The same fricken route through the same fricken trash." Venus rolled her eyes. "Do you ever take a _different_ route home?"

"Nope," Mily beamed.

"Great."

"Come on, Venus, it's just a quick walk though," Cara ushered, the bell bottom sleeve of her purple long sleeved shirt catching the wind that caught her hair and ribbon.

"OK," Venus said, giving in. Shuddering, she gripped her backpack tighter and hurried after her two friends as the number of figures grew above them.

- - - - -

A smile grew on Emerald's face as she chased after Raph. The night air was crisp and cool, which played with her hair and cloths. Suddenly, Emerald slid to a stop. Raph looked over his shoulder and frowned. Jogging over, he raised an eye ridge. Emerald was looking south, the direction in which the wind was coming from. Raph looked south as well and heard, very faintly, the sound of metal on metal in battle. Instantly the pair was off, running against the wind and closer to the sound's origin. A few alleyway jumps later, the pair was looking down into an alleyway hidden in shadow. Raph could barely make out the Foot symbol on one of the 36 figures below. His sai was out in a blink of an eye and Emerald unsheathed the dirk that was strapped to her waist. She met Raph's gaze and nodded. The pair headed down.

Emerald's eyes quickly picked up the movement of three other colors than black. Purple, cream, and red. Instantly she held out her arm, blocking Raph.

"There's three teens fighting, all female," Emerald said loud enough for Raph to hear her but quiet enough that the ninja in front of the pair couldn't hear her.

Raph nodded and Emerald allowed him to enter the fighting. She stayed in the shadows to observe the teens. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the one in the short sleeved cream blouse. The blur from her Sanjiegun made Emerald smiled as her gaze studied her. Tight fitting jeans, cream colored flats, two blonde braids, golden orange eyes, and a Hello Kitty backpack to seal the package.

Emerald moved her gaze to the teen wearing a long sleeved purple shirt. Her Kusari-gama rapped around on of the ninja and sent him flying as Emerald's eyes quickly took in the details. Slim jeans, black flats, brown hair tied into a ponytail that ended at mid back, the tails of the purple ribbon used to tie up the ponytail shoulder length, purple green eyes, and a brown shoulder strap backpack.

Emerald gaze landed on the last teen as she side stepped a thrown ninja. Brown eyes glistened as the teen slammed her fist into a ninja's gut and he collapsed. Jaw length red hair swung with her movement as metal on her fists caught the light of the moon. Emerald knew they weren't exactly brass knuckles but knew that the metal on the teen's fist had to be something close to. The red New York t-shirt looked like fire behind the teen's punch and her loose jeans snapped as she brought her leg around for a kick. Black sneakers and backpack were becoming streaked with red as the teen continued to fight.

Emerald took a deep breath and leaped into the battle, having a feeling Don might kill her for doing so.

- - -

Cara glanced sideways when a new color entered her peripheral vision. Something green and blue leaped past her as metal glistened. Cara watched as a female landed on her right foot and pivoted on the balls of her foot at the same time. The movement was fluid and smooth and the female brought the kick around and slammed two ninja down to the ground. Cara's eyes instantly caught the spasm that ran through the teen's body and knew instantly that she had landed a bit harder than she had realized but continued to fight. A back pressed against hers and a blonde braid brushed her face.

"There's another helping us?" Mily asked from behind Cara.

"There's another?"

"A mutant," Mily said, bringing a kick in. "Turtle, I think. The one in front of you human?"

"Yep. She's wounded though and low on energy."

"How do you know this?" Mily grunted.

"Her landing kick. A spasm had ran though her body when she recovered from the kick. I think it's her right ankle." Cara rapped the chain of her weapon around a ninja and threw him into one that Mily was about to be hit from. "How's Venus hanging?"

"The turtle is helping her out," Mily said and pushed off of Cara's back.

Cara spotted the forest green shirt instantly in the sea of black. Cara gasped as the teen slid to a stop before her, still standing.

"You OK?" Cara asked, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Just peachy," the teen smiled. "You?"

The teen threw a punch and came into contact with a face. "Fine. How you holding?"

"Not so good," the teen panted.

_I can hear that_. Cara's keen ears could hear the rasping in the teen's breath and knew that her lungs had to hurt. Cara pivoted and blocked a punch as a grunt then couch came from behind her. Cara instantly spun around at the sound and her eyes widened. She watched, in some what of a slow motion, as the teen closed her eyes and collapsed, a sword pulling back as she fell. Someone yelled behind her as Cara instantly began running to the teen's side. Within seconds the fighting was over and a shaking green hand was placed onto the teen's forehead and Cara worked as fast as she could to keep the gut wound from bleeding.

"Emerald," a voice whispered and Cara looked at the mutant turtle beside her. Tears were streaming down his face. "Shell. Leo _and _Don are going to kill me."

**A/N:** Finally finished. Bout frikken time in my book.


	7. No Time Like Christmas

Emerald  
Chapter 7: No Time Like Christmas

**A/N:** Here's chapter 7. One of these frikken days I'll pick up my pace.

**Disclaim:** I don't own or know the TMNT so don't say I do.

Raph's gloved hands shook as he sat in the waiting room of the hospital. All bundled up, he waited for Venesa to return with Melina and Catreena from the restroom. He began to clench and unclench his hands, trying to make them stop shaking so bad. He looked up at the sense of being watched. A boy about 3 was looking over the chair arm a few seats down. His left leg was in a cast and his left arm was in a sling. There was a Band-Aid on his left cheek and he had a large smile on his face as a female ruffled his white hair.

"I'm sorry," the female said, the right side of her face wrapped in bandages. Her right arm was in a cast and her right leg didn't exactly look right. "Is he bothering you?"

"No. Is he albino?"

The female sat next to him. "Yeah. Are you waiting to see someone?"

"No." Raph looked at his shaking hands again. "I'm waiting for someone to come back from the restroom. The someone checked in is in surgery."

"What happened?"

"She had been cornered by a gang with her sister and two friends. She had been stabbed where the blade barely cut the left lung and the heart. Her sister and I are going to go eat something to call my nerves a bit."

"I'm so sorry. What's your relationship with her?"

"Friend. She's my brother's girlfriend though."

Silence fell between the two and Raph looked up at the sound of footfall.

"Ready?"

Raph nodded and stood.

"See ya."

"Bye."

Venesa led Raph out the door and to the car. Catreena was in the driver's seat, talking with Melina, who was in the passenger seat. Raph opened the car door for Venesa and walked around to get in behind the driver. He took one last glance at the hospital before getting in.

- - -

_Drip._

_Where am I? _

_Drip._

_Why can't I call out? _

_Drip._

_Where's Raph?_

_Drip._

_Is he OK? _

_Drip._

_Am I?_

_Drip._

_Leo._

_Drip._

_Where are you?_

_Drip._

- - -

Leo watched the water drip from the facet. He leaned his head against the cold tile wall and closed his eyes. He swallowed again, trying to keep the sense from overtaking him.

"Leo?" A gentle knock received his attention. The doorknob turned and Don entered the restroom. "Are you OK?"

"Don." A cool hand was placed on his forehead and he moaned as he shifted and the nauseating feeling swept over him even more powerful than the last wave.

"Can I get you something? Anything to keep your stomach settled?"

Another wave came over him and he leaned over the bowl of the toilet. Heaving, his stomach emptied and a gentle hand ran circles around his shell. Shaking, Leo wiped the sweat off his brow and a cloth was wiped over his mouth. As a tear falls down his face, Leo looked at Don and a sweet smile met his gaze.

"I'll be right back. I have to go tell Sensei. K?"

Leo nodded and watched as Don left. Shifting as gently as he could, he leaned against the cool tile and closed his eyes.

"Leo?"

Leo opened his eyes and tried to focus them. Mike was standing in the doorway, looking at him without his bandana on. The only way Leo was sure it was Mike was his voice. If Mike hadn't said anything, he would have though he might have been either Don or Raph.

"Hey Mike. Can you go and get something for me?" Mike turned and nodded towards an unseen Don. "Can you go get a blanket?"

"Sure."

Mike left and Don entered with Master Splinter. Leo's eyes began to defocus again as sleep began to take over. A soft, gentle hand ran over Leo's cheek and again, he tried to focus his vision. His father was looking him in the eyes, fear visible. With a shaking hand, Leo placed his on his Sensei's. Darkness began to take over quickly and he saw that Master Splinter could tell.

"Sleep, Leonardo. You're body wants the rest."

Leo nodded gently as he closed his eyes. Darkness took over and Leo slept, tears streaming down his face.

- - -

Raph looked into the Lair. It was silent and he wasn't used to it. He had expected to hear the grunts from sparing brothers and the clashing of weapons. Sighing, he entered and headed towards the dojo.

"Raph?" Raph looked up and watched as his youngest sibling leap to the first floor and run over to him with a smile on his face. "Boy, am I glad to see you. Where have you been? Where's Emerald?"

Raph averted his gaze and looked at Don who had just entered the main room from the bathroom.

"Hey Raph. How was you run?" He paused, looking around. "Where's Emerald?"

"We ran into some trouble and…and she had got stabbed. She's in surgery now."

Silence hung over the three turtles and Raph avoided the other two's gaze.

The silence was broken by a soft voice. "What hospital?" Raph looked at the bathroom door where Leo stood with a blanket rapped around him and looking pale.

"St. Anne's Hospital."

"Does April and Casey know?"

"I just got back from their place."

"You had said you had gotten into some trouble."

Raph looked at Don and he sighed. "Emerald had heard fighting as we ran and we had decided to see what was up. We got to an alleyway and we looked down. About 30 or more Foot ninja were attacking three girls, each armed with weapons and fighting similar to how we fight. We had jumped in knowing that if the girls didn't get help soon, they were going to get their butts handed to them. When most of the ninja were out…I…she was down and one of the teens were over her…there wasn't anything I could do…"

Raph began shaking as he looked at his hands. They were still a bit red, just quickly washing them at Venesa's place. A hand was placed on his shaking shoulder and Raph looked up to see blue framed eyes.

"You did what you could. We just have to hope that she makes it though OK."

"There's something else I need to tell you." Raph dropped the gaze he had linked with Leo. "The three girls we had helped…"

- - - - -

Venus stretched and flopped into a chair, her bladed brass knuckles clattered to the floor as she released them. Sighing, she looked at the door as the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?"

"Mily, who else?"

"Don't you have a key or something?"

"I lost it."

"Too bad then."

Mily moaned. "Venus. Let me in."

"No."

Venus chuckled at the sound of a frustrated Mily outside their apartment door. Cara entered the living room from her room and shook her head.

"I'll get it then if you won't"

"Be my guest."

Cara opened the door and Mily hurried past her, breathing a thank you and placing her load on the counter. Venus chuckled again at the sound of cans clanking against tile through the plastic bags.

"Come on, Venus. We better help Mily unload Ms. Sento's car."

"Yeah, yeah."

- - - - -

Snow began to fall and Emerald looked out the van window. It had been two months since she had entered surgery. Now that she was 'fully healed', she was returning to the Lair to help put up decorations for Christmas. New York City had been ready for a few weeks now.

"Miss Emerald. Are you ok?"

Emerald looked from the window to the old rat sitting next to her in the back seat.

"Yes, Sensei. Just thinking."

"May I ask what?"

"Nothing important."

"I would like to talk when we get to the Lair."

"Of course."

Emerald returned her attention out the window but her ears were listening to the conversations in the van.

"I still don't see why I was brought alone," Casey complained from the row in front of Splinter and her.

"Me neither," Raph stated from his seat next to Casey. "Leo and Mike were allowed to stay home and decorate the Lair. But am I? No. I have to be brought along for the ride."

Emerald smiled lightly as her ears began picking up Don and April's conversation.

"These charts are amazing," Don said. "I still can't believe you got them for me."

"I had told them that she was just visiting New York and that her real doctor, Dr. Hamato Donatello, would like to see what was wrong and what had been used."

"I still can't believe you said that."

Emerald's full attention went outside as the van slowed. They were pulling up to an apartment complex and Raph was getting ready to leave.

"I'll make sure they're blindfolded, Sensei. See ya in about 15, April?"

"Yep."

The van door opened and then closed. Emerald watched Raph as the vehicle began moving again. They pulled up near the junkyard and Don and Casey left.

"I'll pick you up in about 30."

"We'll be waiting," Don nodded.

The van door opened and closed again and it began moving. They pulled up to Central Park and April turned the van off.

"Are you going to need me to take her into the park and meet you near the entrance so you can go into the sewers immediately?"

"I can take her from here, Ms. O'Neal. Thank you though. I'm well dressed."

"I'll just get the wheelchair out of the back."

Emerald unbuckled her seatbelt and gently took the gloved hand offered to her. She eased her way slowly out of the van and was helped into the wheelchair. Emerald shivered lightly as a blanket was wrapped around her.

"See you back at the Lair."

Emerald avoided April's gaze as the van was started up. As it drove off, she began to move.

"Am I too heavy, Sensei? I can push myself."

"No, Miss Emerald. The sidewalk is clear and this wheelchair moves smoothly enough. You just relax."

Feeling helpless, Emerald allowed herself be pushed by the old rat and tried to stay warm. The biting wind found away in through the blanket and Emerald shivered.

"Are you warm enough, Emerald?"

"I'm fine, Sensei."

She knew that the rat knew she was lying and she knew that he didn't like that. She didn't like being taken care of like this. She felt helpless but she didn't say anything as a warm coat was placed over the blanket.

"What are you doing her, my son? You're suppose to be helping your brother decorate the Lair."

"Sorry, Sensei, but…"

Emerald yearned to leap out of the wheelchair and just cling to the one who had joined her and the rat on the walk but she knew she couldn't. She would be walking right now if it wasn't for the possibility of internal wounds reopening if she pushed it. A gloved hand gripped her shoulder and she looked up, meeting brown eyes she loved. She could see the smile under the scarf and she smiled too before she shuddered as a wind blew. The turtle took off the scarf and rapped it around Emerald's neck loosely and Emerald brought her shoulders up, holding the scarf in place over her ears.

"Thanks."

As the turtle and rat began talking, Emerald's mind wandered.

- - - - -

The Lair was full of chatter and laughter. Everyone who was invited to the Christmas party and lived in the Lair were busy talking and laughing, having a great time. All except one. Emerald watched from the second floor as everyone was busy below her. Sighing, she entered the bathroom and looked knelt. Five plastic grocery bags were placed on the floor as she pulled the litter from its hiding spot. Sighing, she began changing the litter in the two litter boxes. One for Klunk and one for her kitten, Sapphire, an early Christmas present.

- - - - -

"Mike, what are you doing?"

Mike just stuck his tongue out at his red clad brother. Raph just rolled his eyes and began walking around. The gold Christmas tree star glistened from its roost and Raph glanced around quickly, an idea coming to him.

"Hey, Silver Sentry. Can I ask ya a favor?"

- - - - -

Emerald smiled lightly as she looked at the good job she did. Standing, she brushed a hand over her kitten's back and walked out of the bathroom. Spotting Mike, she began to make her way towards him, planing to ask him to take the litter out, since she couldn't.

"Emerald."

Emerald looked up when her name was called and was slightly surprised when Silver Sentry picked her up. She opened her mouth but closed it when she was handed the star for the tree.

"Raphael had asked me to help you put the star on the tree," he whispered into her ear and she smiled. Everyone cheered as she placed the star on the tree and the Silver Sentry gently stood her before the tree. Emerald looked up at the Silver Sentry as he stood behind her and said, "Thank you."

He nodded and she looked back at the sea of faces before her. It was somewhat nerve-wracking to be in front of a sea of eyes like this and yet it was satisfying. Emerald chuckled as Leo was pushed forward and someone said, "Mistletoe." Emerald looked up and bite her lip as she spotted the mistletoe Silver Sentry was holding above her head and Leo's. Emerald blushed and looked at her feet. She couldn't help but smile as everyone was urging them to kiss. Emerald gathered what courage she had left and looked up. She didn't even have time to bring her head all the way up when she found lips pressed against hers. The blue bandana tails fluttered past her face as she was pulled close to Leo's body by an arm around her waist. Relaxing, she gave back what he was giving her.

It was like people were watching a fireworks show and several people made comments and at least two were smacked because of it. Leo pulled away and Emerald met his brown, apologetic eyes. She smiled and whispered, "There's nothing you need to apologize for. It's the mistletoe."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek as she pulled away. Luckily no one saw and everyone was getting ready for dinner, settling themselves around the table and several people brought out the food.

"I would like to make a toast," Don said, standing, when all the food was out and cups were filled. "To friends and family."

"To friends and family," everyone repeated and all drank from their glasses as talk blew around the table like a wildfire pushed by the wind.

**A/N:** Finally finished. Sorry for taking so long. Couldn't think of_**ANYTHING!**_ Anyway, hope you like the update. And please excuse any miss spelling. I suck at names and probably should look them up.


	8. Forgotten Message

Emerald  
Chapter 8: Forgotten Message

**A/N:** Chapter 8. Let's see how fast I can do this chapter.

**Disclaim: **I don't know or own the TMNT. Only my characters.

As the party guests were beginning to thin, only 5 stayed behind. April and Casey as well as the three girls Raph and Emerald had helped with the ninja. It seemed like everyone was grateful for the girls yet two stayed away. Leo hovered in the corner but Raph had left for his room instantly after he had finished dinner. Emerald wanted to talk with Leo so badly but she knew that Raph needed her more. 

She gently knocked on his door. "Raph? It's Emerald."

Silence was heard on her end but soon the door was pulled open and Emerald met Raph's gaze. He stepped aside. "Come in."

Emerald did and Raph closed the door behind her. His hands slipped around her waist and relaxed, even if it was slightly. "Raph, what are you doing?"

"Holdin ya. If that's OK."

Emerald relaxed completely. "It's fine, it was just a bit weird."

"I was so scared that ya would die cuz I wasn't there to protect ya from that ninja." Emerald felt something warm and wet fall onto her shoulder. A tear and Emerald could feel Raph fighting the tears behind her. "I wanted to hold ya so badly. To make sure that ya were OK."

Emerald turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pulled him close. "Raph."

Raph crumbled in her arms and the pair sunk to the floor. Emerald was silent as Raph cried. When a light knock landed on the door, Emerald held Raph tighter. As the knocks became more urgent, Emerald released Raph. She smiled gently when he looked at her, puzzled. 

"I don't think you want them barging in," she said, standing. Raph nodded and stayed where he was seated on his heels. Emerald opened the door and found that Mike was the one knocking on the door. Taken back a bit, she said, "I thought Leo was knocking."

"No. He's in his room." He rubbed the back of his head. "Um, everyone's leaving."

"OK, I'll come say good-bye in a bit."

Mike shifted. "They also want to say good-bye to Raph too."

"I figured that. I'll be down later but I don't know about Raph. Trust me on this one."

Mike nodded and left. Closing the door, Emerald felt Raph place a hand on her shoulder. "You stay in here. I'll say bye to everyone."

"Master Splinter will kill me."

"I don't think you want everyone knowing that you were crying." Raph chuckled and Emerald smiled. She faced him and hugged him once more. "I'll say good-bye for you, OK? You just try and get some rest. It looks like you haven't slept for days."

"That would be true. Thanks kid." Raph released her and she went to the door.

Emerald opened the door and looked back at Raph. "You're welcome." 

- - - 

Venus looked over at Emerald as she walked over alone. Smiling even though she was disappointed, she wrapped Emerald in a hug. "Hope life turns out great for you from now on."

Emerald chuckled. "Hope to see ya soon."

Venus pulled away and looked at Emerald, surprised. "You will come over and visit, won't you?"

Emerald laughed and Venus smiled. That was a yes for sure.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and Venus looked over her shoulder at April. "Time to go."

Venus nodded and gave Emerald a quick squeeze. Trotting after her friends and April, Venus looked back and waved at the small group. Something about that group was just amazing.

- - - - -

It was strange to be walking in the icy wind with no one around. Sighing, Emerald looked up as she came upon her destination. She knew that one of the guys was following her and she didn't mind. Emerald walked up to the door and opened it. As the cold wind was cut off, Emerald smiled. She looked around and looked at the slip of paper she had in her hand. Looking around again, she ran up three flights of stairs. Spotting what she was looking for instantly, she hurried over and knocked on the door. 

A lock clicked and the door flung open as Emerald was clobbered. "Emerald!"

Emerald rubbed the back of her head where she had hit the floor hard. "Hey Mily. Why are you so excited?"

"She's excited because Ms. Sento had called Splinter and April to see if you would be able to enroll in school with us." Emerald looked up at Cara. "What? It's true."

Emerald looked at Venus and smiled. "Help," she said playfully.

"Come on, Mily," Venus grunted as she yanked Mily off of Emerald. "Time to get up."

"Who's at the door, girls?"

Emerald took Cara's hand as a woman walked over to the door. Slender and tall, the woman had beautiful golden brown hair with brown eyes. As Emerald was hauled to her feet, the woman said, "Hello. You must be Emerald."

Emerald glanced at Cara with a question. "Yes."

"I'm Ms. Sento, the girls' guardian."

"Hi."

Ms. Sento stood aside. "Would you like to come in?"

"I would be honored."

Emerald was dragged through the door by Mily and waved good-bye to Ms. Sento as she mouthed 'help me' to her. Ms. Sento just smiled and waved. 

- - - - - 

"Hey, bro. What are ya doin still up?"

Leo looked up from his cup and met brown eyes framed in red. "Hey Raph. I couldn't sleep."

"Thinking bout her?"

"Yeah."

The chair across from him screeched across the tile and Leo looked back up. Raph was sitting down and placed a deck of cards between them.

"Pick the game."

Leo smiled and pulled the deck near him. As he shuffled, he began talking.

- - - - -

The red lights blinked on the bus as four figures got off in the wind. The lights on the bus went out and it began to drive away as the four figures pulled up their collars. One waved goodbye and hurried across the street into the little shop. The bell above the door rang twice as the door opened and closed. The figure shuddered and began to pull clothing off. When hat, scarf, and full length trench coat were pulled off, a redhead came down the stairs. 

"Hello, Emerald. How was school?"

"Alright, I guess. I have a supply list."

The redhead took the slip of paper Emerald held out. Emerald watched as the woman tried to not look frustrated but ended up looking lost. Emerald smiled and stated, "I don't need anything till Thursday. I can just take a pencil and paper to school tomorrow. None of my teachers are going to do anything major till then any ways. Need help with the shop or dinner, April?"

"Would you mind closing the shop?" April asked, smiling and fighting the urge to show her frustration which still gave her the look of being lost. "I have to go and make a few phone calls."

Emerald chuckled. "Sure."

April disappeared up the stairs and Emerald went to work. The shop had 5 minutes till closing so she went behind the counter and started there. Hat, scarf, and coat were thrown onto a chair behind the register as she knelt and began organizing the shelved under the register a bit better.

3 minutes before the shop was to close, the bell to the door rang and Emerald stood up. A man in a black suit and hat to match entered the shop. "Hello? Can I help you find anything?"

"Just browsing," the man said, his face hidden from view.

"OK. To let you know, the shop closes in 3 minutes."

"I know, I read the sign outside."

Emerald went back to work but kept a close eye on the man wandering around the shop. As the clock behind the counter rang 4, Emerald stood and walked around the counter.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you're going to have to leave. We're closed now."

"I know." He fingered a vase. "How much is this?"

Emerald looked at the tag. "The tag reads $30, sir, but you're going to have to buy it tomorrow. We're now closed and will open tomorrow at 7."

"I'm not here to buy this vase, I'm here for a message."

Emerald was taken back. Had April forgotten to tell her something? "Message, sir?"

"Yes, from a friend of yours."

The guys? "You're going to have to wait outside for them then, sir. I have to close the shop."

"No."

_Why is he stalling?_ "I'm sorry, sir, but you have to leave."

"No."

"But sir–"

A gun was thrust into her chest, cutting her off. "I came to leave a message for your friends, the turtles. Mess with me and I'll take the most important thing to you."

Emerald swallowed as the man smiled and the blaster charged. _Shit._ "You."

Emerald's eyes widened as the shot rang out. Passing out, Emerald collapsed into the man's arms. The man laughed as hurried footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Stop where you are," the man said, aiming the blaster at April. "She's stunned but the blaster's not on stun any more. Follow and she'll be killed. Let the turtles know that my message was true. Mess with me and I'll take the most important thing to you."

And with that, he disappeared with Emerald in his arms. He slipped her into the back seat of a car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Let's go," he snapped to the driver. The wheels of the car squealed as the driver released the brakes and floored it. April ran to the window just in time to see the car speed off in a cloud of dust. She pulled the receiver to the cell phone in her hand to her ear and said, shaking, "Donnie, Emerald. She's been taken. The man. He said that his message was true. Mess with him and he'll take the most important thing to you. Donnie, what's going on?"

**A/N:** Two months, give or take a few days, for a 4 page chapter. Dang I'm bad. That ain't nearly as much as I would like.


	9. Running Around

Emerald  
Chapter 9: Running Around

**A/N:** Having fun waiting for me to update? I am.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or know the TMNT. I only own my characters.

She shifted, feeling slightly drugged. A door opened and someone entered, the aroma of breakfast racing into the room. Opening her eyes, Emerald looked at the chubby woman who entered.

"Good to see you're awake, deary," the woman said, placing a tray of breakfast foods on the desk nearby and pulled the curtains of a window open. "The master said that you should be fed when you wake up."

Emerald rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. 8:32. She shifted back to lean against the headboard and the tray was placed over her lap. Three pancakes, two eggs, two sausage, and an orange juice were on the tray. Emerald's stomach growled and Emerald looked at the chubby woman.

The woman chuckled. "Go on, deary. It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking. I could never do that to you. You're too sweet even if it was the tranquilizer making you so sweet."

Emerald smiled and nodded. She picked up the fork and licked her lips. Trying the eggs first, the chubby woman began working around the room, talking.

"The master thought you would like that. He seems very interested in you for some reason. He keeps muttering things like 'Will she like the food?' 'Will the clothes fit her?' 'Will she like it here?'" The chubby woman chuckled. "I've never seen him so worked up before. You're his little angel, deary. He hasn't been this happy in years."

Emerald looked over the brim of her glass as she took a drink of the orange juice. She had tried everything on the plate, ate most of the pancakes and eggs, but she hardly touched the sausage. The chubby woman looked over and chuckled again.

"The master said you might not like the sausage." The chubby woman walked over and took the tray. Emerald didn't stop her. She wasn't very hungry for much else. She looked out the window as the woman looked at her. "What's the matter, deary?"

Emerald just bowed her head and the chubby woman placed the tray on the desk again. "Don't talk much do you?"

Emerald shook her head and fell tears sting the back of her eyes. She swallowed as a hand ran over her hair.

"That's OK, deary. Can you at least tell me a name?"

Emerald looked back out the window and sighed. _If the man has been studying me, he already knows my real name. Mine as well. _"Emerald."

"Emerald?" The chubby woman pulled back and Emerald looked at her. She couldn't help but laugh. The chubby woman was purposely acting the way she was, Emerald could tell, but the expression the woman held was a mix between shock, lost, and complete comfort. "Now that's too long to remember, deary. Is Ema fine?"

Emerald nodded. "That's fine."

"Good," the chubby woman said. "You can call me Bella. Not unless you want to call me Bellatrice; Bellatrice is too long."

"Bella is just fine."

Bella stood, nodding. "Good, now time to get out of bed and dressed. The master wants to see you after you're cleaned up."

Emerald nodded but didn't say anything else. She slipped out from under the bed and dressed. Bella smiled as Emerald fixed the blouse she was wearing and Emerald smiled weakly. She felt odd and out of place in the shirt. It looked like a pirate's shirt.

Bella ushered Emerald out of the room and Emerald hurried forward, feeling like a cow being herded to the slaughter.

- - - - -

The wind wrapped its hands around them as they hurried into the van. After frantic searches, they had finally found the clue they were looking for.

One looked up at the sky and sighed. _Please still be waiting for us, Emerald._

- - - - -

The bus jumped as it crossed the railroad tracks. Just a few months ago, she had been moved to a small little neighborhood and was living with the Master's friends. The May wind smelt like rain flying through the open windows and Ema sighed. _Two weeks till school's out. Two more weeks._

Ema watched as cars raced past the bus and her shoulders sagged, mind and imagination working as one. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked at the person sitting next to her. It was the daughter of the Master's friends.

"Are you all right, Ema?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, just thinking."

The girl chuckled. "Bout finals?"

Ema smiled. "No, even though I should be. I'm thinking about that dream I told you about."

"Ah," the girl said. "The mutant turtles."

"Rhena."

"What?"

Ema opened her mouth and thought against it. "Never mind."

Rhena shrugged. "OK."

The road raced past as the bus sped up. Ema watched as car after car passes. A van rides past slower and she studies the passenger and driver. Both female and with red hair. One face was ringing a bell but Ema couldn't place a finger on why. Ema could barely make out faces in the tinted back windows and she noticed that someone was looking at her from the back seat. Ema blinked and the face disappeared. The van began to slow and it disappeared out of view. Slightly confused, she sat straight in her seat and looked out the front window. They were pulling onto 120th.

- - - - -

The school's grounds were not that crowded, considering that everyone was now inside. Ema looked out the window next to her full size locker as she closed it. Checking to make sure the handle was locked, Ema headed for her class.

The crowd level was medium for the school and the time of year in the hall Ema was walking. Most hallways stayed around a main level and, depending on the season, time, and hall, the levels would shoot from the two majors of the scale. It was that time of year where the numbers dwindled and then shot up. Slipping into a classroom, Ema avoided the large wave of seniors. When the wave passed, Ema left the room and aimed for her first class. Halfway to her class, however, she was changed direction as an announcement rang out.

"Emerald and Rhena Johnson to the front office. Emerald and Rhena Johnson to the front office."

"What could that be for?" Rhena asked, walking next to Emerald. Emerald shrugged, stating, "Anything. It's before school."

The pair made their way to the front office, avoiding another wave of seniors. Once there, Emerald stopped walking. Two redheads, a brunette, and a blonde were standing at the front desk. Emerald had seen the two redheads in that van. Why did they look so familiar?

"Thank you," the older of the redheads said. The younger one was looking around. "Come on girls."

The redhead looked in Emerald's direction.

_Those eyes!_ Emerald took a step forward, her movement catching the redhead's eyes. The redhead's eyes widened and a smile split across her face. The redhead walked over and looked her up and down.

"You've changed," the redhead said.

"And you haven't?" Emerald threw her arms around the redhead's neck. "Man, am I glad to see you, Venus."

"You can say that again." Venus pulled back. "Where have you been? What's happened? We've been looking everywhere for you."

"We?"

"What? You thought that they forgot about you?" Venus smiled, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Leo's been worried sick about you, literally. He's been sick three times and Don thinks it's because he's worrying about you so much."

"Why does he do that to himself?" Emerald moaned. She looked around. "Are they here?"

Venus nodded with a smile as Rhena walked over. "Who's this, Ema?"

"This is Venesa, an old friend of mine," Emerald said, facing Venus. "Where did Cara and Mily go, any ways?"

"Over there."

Venus turned and waved at the redhead woman and the two young ladies standing with her. Emerald smiled as the three of them hurried over, each embracing her.

"Man, it's so good to see you again."

"Emerald, I'm so sorry," April said. "I had no idea he would come and pick you up. There was nothing I could do."

"It's OK April," Emerald said, holding her hands up in a weak surrender. "To be honest, I kind of liked the time away."

"Say what?"

Emerald rubbed the back of her neck as Venus launched at her.

"Liked it! Are you nuts, girl? We've been worried sick about ya and you kind of liked it? What is wrong with you?"

"Ves!"

"Venus, get off of her!"

"Venesa!"

Cara and Mily tried their best to get Venus off of Emerald but most of the force that pulled her off was Rhena. She had wrapped her hand in Venus's shirt at the lower back and gripped her shoulder. Pulling at both points, Venus came right off of her, even as she fought the three girls holding her back.

"What's going on here?" one of the teachers asked.

"Sorry, sir," Emerald said. "My cousin kind of lost it."

"I better not see any fighting, young lady," the teacher said, pointing a finger at Emerald.

Emerald sighed as the teacher left and she turned and slapped Venus across the face.

"What were you thinking?" she hissed as Venus rubbed her sore cheek. "Did you forget that we're still in the school that I'm currently enrolled in?"

"Sorry, Emerald," Venus said. "It's just that... I've been so worried about you and to find out that you actually liked it here was a blow I wasn't expecting."

"You can say that again," Emerald chuckled, rubbing where Venus had hit her. "Besides, what else was I suppose to do? Believe what I believed was a dream was real and miss all that I would have missed? Guys, I'm almost done with school here and I'm caught up with you guys for next year."

"When were you enrolled here?" Cara asked.

"Two months after it had opened for the year?" Emerald said, looking at Rhena. Rhena nodded. "Yeah. They started here in August and we get out on May 24th, two weeks from now. Starting tomorrow, some of the teachers are handing out their finals. Most will do their finals the week of or start Thursday."

"Guess we can wait that long," Mily said, stretching. "At least we don't have to worry about ya any more."

Emerald nodded and looked at Rhena, nodding towards her.

"I can tell you how to get to my place, if you want a place to stay that doesn't cost much," Rhena said, stepping forward.

"That would be very appreciated," April said.

Emerald looked at the clock and smiled. "You have five minutes till class starts, Rhena. You'd better hurry."

Emerald was given a thumbs up by Rhena and Emerald turned to leave.

"See ya after school then, Emerald?"

"Yeah," she said, looking at Venus. "You can call me Ema for short, if you want."

"See ya later. Ema."

Emerald nodded with a smile and headed for class.

- - - - -

The house was crowded but cozy. Emerald was up in the room she shared with Rhena looking out the window. Her excuse? Homework. Ever since Venus and the others had found her two weeks ago, they've been around all the time waiting for her to finish with school. They were all patient but some more than others. As time came to a close on the school year, Emerald knew that she would have to go see the Master before she left to go back to New York. When the tap on the window cut through her thoughts, she jumped to her feet and ran to the window. The cold air was a shock to Emerald's body but Emerald didn't worry about the freezing temperatures. Her attention was souly on the four figures climbing through the window.

"Guys!"

"Emerald!"

Emerald latched herself around Leo's neck, tears streaming down her face unnoticed. Leo buried his face in her neck and Emerald watched as Raph smiled from the sidelines. Don walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder while Mikey made the hug a group hug. Her eyes never left Raph as he turned and left out the window. Leo pulled back, having felt the mood change affect the hug. His brown eyes sought her hazel ones and he nodded when their gazes met.

"Just be careful. You know how he can be."

She nodded, hugging him once more. "I know."

She walked towards the window, their hands touching till the last second. She climbed out the window and up to the roof. There, she found the sullen turtle sitting by himself in the moonless night.

"Hey Raph," she ventured.

"Hey kid," he mumbled.

Hit hard by several emotions, Emerald sat down next to the red clad turtle and looked up at the stars. "What's wrong, Raph? You're never like this."

Silence fell and Emerald looked at the turtle. His eyes were cast past his knees that were pulled up to his chest. Emerald placed a hand on his large shoulder and watched as his gaze reluctantly met hers. She smiled lightly, moving her hand to his cheek. He leaned into the touch, placing his own on hers. Raph came forward and, with Emerald's hand slipping from his cheek, he met her lips. The kiss was strong but short. Raph pulled away and Emerald met his brown gaze.

"Try and not get caught again, OK?" Raph said, wiping a tear off of Emerald's face. "I have enough emotions running as it is."

Emerald smiled and nodded. Raph leaned forward and kissed her forehead before standing. Jumping, Raph landed lightly on the ground and headed towards the Battle Shell several blocks away. Emerald pulled her knees to her chest, still smiling, and looked back at the stars. The shadows shifted behind her and she turned around.

"Leo!" Leo stepped forward as Emerald hurried to her feet. "I thought you were someone else."

"Raph?" he asked, not doing a very good job at keeping his emotions hidden.

"Leo." Emerald knew why he was like this and she sighed. "Look, he takes things harder than you think, Leo. I'm not surprised at his actions in the least bit. At least he's sure of what he feels and he doesn't like it."

"Why? Because that makes him soft?" he snapped.

"No. Because he knows that you like me just as much if not more."

Silence fell.

- - - - -

She smiled lightly as he embraced her. "Emerald, I'm so glad you came to say good bye. I had hoped that maybe you could stay but I knew the instance I took you from that shop, there was no way my joy was going to last."

"Why do you care about me so, Master?" Emerald asked, meeting the man's gaze.

"You remind me of my own daughter and my wife," he said, cupping her cheek. "Bishop has separated us to make me harm some creatures but I couldn't pull myself to kill you. So instead I made you invisible, giving you to a good friend of mine to take care of."

"I thank you greatly for doing so," she said, bowing. "Good bye, Master."

"Be careful, Emerald," Master said. "You won't always be as lucky as you were."

"I know." Emerald spread her arms. "That's why I have such great friends."

Master bowed his head and Emerald threw her arms around his neck. He held her tight, not wanting to let go, but when she began to loosen her grip, he released her. Tears were on both faces and smiles were among the tears. Waving, Emerald left the house and headed down the drive with her friends.

"Donnie? I have a favor to ask," Emerald said into a headset.

"Shoot."

"Find this man's wife and daughter." Emerald slipped into the passenger seat of April's van, pulling a laptop onto her lap. "He needs them back for helping me out. I have some information that may be useful heading your way."

"You've got it."

Emerald turned to the girls in the back with a smile. "Let's head home."

A cheer went up in the van and on the other end.

**A/N:** So what do you think? Took me long enough to write this chapter, hu?


	10. Familiar Stranger

Emerald  
Chapter 10: Familiar Stranger

**A/N: **I don't know what to say. Wait, yeah I do. I can't believe that I'm on chapter 10.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or know the TMNT.

She shifted her position, kicking his knees out. He hit the ground hard, his Sai clattering to the ground and a mutter leaving his lips. She dropped the dagger in her hand and knelt before him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ya OK?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, propping himself up onto his elbow. "Remind me not to threaten ya again."

She smiled, pushing him down playfully. He chuckled as Don walked over, glancing over Raph. Don asked, "Can you stand?"

Raph glared at Don. "Give me a sec and I'll let ya know."

Raph started pushing himself to his feet as Leo walked up behind Emerald, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. She cupped his cheek and wince as her head pulsed. Leo shifted, making it easier for him to see her face. "Headache again?"

She nodded. "It's pulsing again."

"Take a break."

She smiled, pecking his cheek. "OK, Fearless Leader."

As Emerald headed to the kitchen, Raph leaned hard on Don. Don was muttering something about a blown left knee and Raph didn't like the news. "Hey, Leo. What's botherin ya?"

"Hu?" Leo looked at Raph, mind not registering what the red clad turtle had said. "Oh, Ema's just been having a headache for a while on and off. I sent her to take a break for a bit."

"Leo, can you take Raph to my lab? I want to go check on Ema."

"Sure."

Leo took Don's position supporting Raph. As Don hurried out, Mikey bounded over. "Nice fall, Raphie. She catch ya off guard?"

"No," he snapped. "She actually took an opening I didn't see. She's a much better ninja than you, shell-fer-brains."

"Hey!"

Leo opened his mouth but shifted, facing the doorway, eyes narrowed. Raph looked the way Leo was and the sound of shattering glass filled the Lair. "Mikey! Take Raph!"

Leo pushed Raph into Mikey as he unsheathed his katana, running out the door in a flash. He came short just out the door when a gun was pointed at Don's head. Eyes wide, Leo realized that he was in a fight that was much more advanced than his blades. Emerald was in the kitchen, lying on the floor as if she had collapsed.

"Move, and his brains are going to be a new paint on the walls."

Movement caught Leo's attention and he looked back into the kitchen. Emerald was getting to her feet but swaying dangerously. Leaning against the wall, she glared at the figure standing with the gun. "Sly."

"Aw, Emerald, so glad to see you're barely surviving," the teen said, looking at the flushed female in the kitchen. "Can I end your life for you?"

"Don't you dare harm my friends," Emerald hissed as three females entered the Lair, silencing at the scene. "I will seriously kill you if you harm them."

"But can you do that when you're dead?"

"Emerald!"

The shot rang out, echoing in everyone's ears. All eyes were on Emerald as she fell to her knees. The teen started laughing as Leo and Don leaped at him. The teen placed the barrel of the gun on Leo's heart and placed his finger on the trigger. "Don't even think about it, reptile. I'm faster than your blades."

"But are you faster than my spells?"

All eyes fell onto the female near the kitchen. Her name was called several times as the gun was aimed at her and screams rang out as the trigger was pulled.

"Sihngeton Reflectiona!" Leo sighed as the bullet spun out against the clear dome and clatter to the ground. "Sly, you know my abilities surpass even yours. You know my spells can stop a speeding bullet. Why?"

"You had everything, back home. We were friends and you took everything away from me." Leo swallowed as the psychotic placed his gaze on him. Sly rose the gun barrel to Leo's forehead and said, "Now I can take everything from you."

Leo closed his eyes and a scream was heard over the gunshot. Opening an eye, Leo found himself on the floor lying on his back. He sat up, looking around. The gun was lying near the couch as a blade was pressed against Sly's throat and Sly's arm pinned above his head.

"If you _ever_ threaten to harm my brother, I _will_ kill you," Raph hissed, pressing the tip of his Sai against the scared teen's neck. "Understand?"

Sly nodded and Raph removed both Sais. The kid collapsed to the floor, shaking, and Raph leaned on Mikey. "Wow, didn't know ya could move that fast with a busted knee. Way to go Raph."

"Thanks bro," Leo said shakingly as Mily helped him to his feet. Suddenly realization hit home, causing him to sway as he spun on his feet. "Emerald!"

Almost everyone at that point remembered the teen near the kitchen. Only two ran to her side. Leo was the first to slide to a stop next to Emerald followed close behind by Cara. As Leo touched Emerald's side to pull her into his lap, he felt something wet and sticky. Fear engulfing him, he pulled his hand back to find blood dripping from his green skin.

"Blood."

The word was barely a whisper but everyone knew what he had said. Raph began yelling and fighting against Mikey to get closer, Venus turned her head away and into Mily's shoulder, Don tightened his grip on a laughing Sly, and Cara helped a shaking Leo hold Emerald.

"Don! Where's the first aid kit?" Cara snapped, pressing against the bleeding wounded.

"My lab," Don said, his eyes full of emotions. He brought a hook around that caught Sly in the nose. He shouted, "Stop laughing!"

Raph was shaking now, clinging to Mikey as his whole world spun from pain. Mikey gently sat Raph down as he apologized over and over again for hitting his knee. Mily was helping Don bind Sly to a chair while Venus stood alone, her arms wrapped around her waist. She turned, walking out of the Lair and heading topside.

Several hours past on the roof she was sitting on. Tears were streaming down her face as her body shook, not knowing it was because she was cold. Something heavy was placed on her shoulders and she gripped at it, glad it was warm. Raph sat next to her, his knee wrapped and a walking stick in hand.

"There's no reason why you have ta be up here freezen," Raph said, casually. Venus smiled and Raph caught it. "Want to come back yet?"

Venus shrugged, her gaze on the sky growing dark. When she heard a song being strung on a guitar, she looked instantly at Raph, eyes wide. "I...I know that song."

Raph smiled, still playing. "Ya should. It's yers."

"How did you get a hold of my music and a guitar?"

Raph chuckled, pausing in his playing. "One word. Cara."

"Cara?" Venus just laughed. "Cara isn't one that gets into my stuff."

Raph's face showed that he didn't believe her and started playing again. As the song started over, she joined in.

"Pretty pretty little blue bird  
please tell me your song  
So that I can join you in deadly harmony

Pretty pretty little blue bird  
tell me your name  
So that I may find my way.

Pretty pretty little blue bird  
please hear my cryin  
So that I may join you in perfect harmony

Little little blue bird  
come and join me  
in the pretty pretty deadly sunlight  
Tell me your song  
so I can join in  
Tell me so we can sing in deadly harmony

Pretty pretty little blue bird  
tell me what you see  
so maybe I can join you in harmony

Pretty pretty sunlight  
deadly as the song  
Burn me to a crisp as I sing along

Little little blue bird  
come and join me  
in the pretty pretty deadly sunlight  
Tell me your song  
so that we can be  
together forever in perfect harmony

Pretty pretty little blue bird  
Tell me what to sing  
I can sing in deadly harmony

Pretty pretty little blue bird  
come join me in the sunlight  
so that we can dance and sing as we fade away

Pretty pretty little blue bird  
tell me your secret  
so that when you fade your not alone

Little little blue bird  
tell me what to do  
I can save us from this deadly harmony  
Little little blue bird  
show me your wings  
I can take us far away from here

Lost to a world  
pretty little blue bird by my side  
Nothing more to hold us down

Forgot crisps in the  
burning deadly sunlight  
No one seems to care as we fade away

Here I lie  
bird by my side  
lost in a world no longer wanting me  
Here we lay  
no longer wanted  
we're lost to a world no longer free."

Raph smiled as the song ended, cupping Venus's cheek. "Feel better?"

Venus nodded. "Thank you, Raph."

"Let's head back."

Venus nodded and stood, helping Raph to his feet. The pair walked in silence as they headed back to the lair. Once there, they soon joined the pair outside a single door. Raph was the first to speak up. "What's going on?"

"Cara and Leatherhead are trying to get Ema to stabilize but issues keep arising," Leo said, not looking from the door. "Don's busy trying to get info from that teen."

Splinter placed a hand on his troubled son. The old rat looked at Venus, meeting her gaze. "If you would, please, Venesa, go check on Donatello to make sure he doesn't go to far. I want you to go to the couch and sit down, Raphael."

"But, Master Splinter–"

"No buts, Raphael. That knee needs proper healing to work again. I don't want you hurting it more if you won't use the crutches."

Raph sighed, knowing the old rat had already won the short battle. He bowed roughly, mumbling, "Hai Sensei."

Venus bowed as well and hurried towards the room Mily was standing outside of. Venus smiled lightly. "Is Don in there?"

The jumpy female nodded and Venus patted Mily's shoulder to reassure her. Entering, her ears were greeted with the sound of shouting.

"Stop playing games, kid!" Don yelled. "Why are you trying to harm my family and friends?"

The crazed teen just sat there laughing and Mikey jumped in, holding back Don's ready attack. Mikey said something too low for Venus to hear or the teen, for that matter, and Don left the room. Mikey sighed, smiling at Venus. "Hey! Came to help?"

"Yeah." She rubbed her arm nervously. "Don's taking this a bit hard, isn't he?"

Mikey just shrugged. "He's a strange turtle."

"What about you? You don't seem very affected by all this."

Mikey's glee filled face suddenly turned sullen. Venus opened her mouth but Mikey spoke up first. "I'm suppose to be the one with no cares in the world, the one to bring a smile to their face even in hard times. I take everything they throw at me just for them. So that, maybe, they can have a some what fun filled life."

"Mikey." Venus saw the tears running down the orange clad turtle's face. She wiped a few away with her thumb and brought his gaze up. "It's OK to cry, even for the cheerful one. Mily's just like you, trying to keep all of us in a good mood. She cries, though, to keep herself from cracking. She cries in front of Cara and I and we both make sure that she cries it all out so that she could be all cheerful and happy."

"Do you call her idiot, stupid, lazy, or tell her to grow up?"

Venus had a hard time keeping a true smile on her face. "No. But we do play with her, playing jokes with her and hanging out. We try our best to not seclude her from our three man group."

Mikey chuckled. "Wish I was in her shoes."

"Don't. You're much better off in your own because what you've gone through has made you the caring, fun loving turtle we all know."

"Oh my god! This is worse than torture! Put me out of my misery!" The psychotic started laughing again. "Man, you two are pathetic! What am I in? A soap opera?"

"How bout a morgue?" a voice said from behind the teen. "I can make that really easy because I have a kid here who's about to loose his head."

"What are you going to do, reptile?" The teen leaned his head back trying to see the turtle. "Kill me? Come on. There's got to be something better yer good at."

Something flashed and the teen found a blade at his throat, something warm starting to run down his neck. He didn't dare swallow as the mutant leaned forward, his hot breath breathing on the back of the teen's bare neck. The turtle hissed, "Yes, a lot more. I can make it slow and painful. We could be friends, taking you in and holding you close before releasing out hold and dropping you like a rock. I could slowly cut each bone out of your body, keeping you alive as I do it. I could give you a deep but not life-threatening cut and allow the infection to poison your body."

The teen was shaking badly and the cut on his throat got bigger. The ninja turtle removed the blade and the teen leaned forward, emptying his stomach. The sound of blade against sheath drew Venus and Mikey's attention from the teen to the ninja still hidden.

"Wow, Leo. I never knew ya had it in ya."

"Had what in me?"

The door behind the pair opened and the sword-wielding turtle stood in full view with the light to his back. Both Mikey and Venus turned on a dime to see who had just threatened Sly and saw, in full view, a turtle they've never seen before. Mikey instantly pulled out his nunchaku and Venus pulled out her bladed brass knuckles.

Leo chuckled, placing a hand on their shoulder. "It's OK, guys. She's not going to hurt you."

The female turtle laughed. "I would never do that."

Mikey just gaped at the female turtle. Venus was the one to speak. "Emerald?"

**A/N:** So what do ya think about my little twist? Cool, hu?


	11. Preview

Emerald  
Chapter 11: Preview

**A/N:** Strange thing about stories. They seem to like to take their own road.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own or know the TMNT.

"Some how I kind of changed into a turtle while Cara and Leatherhead were trying to get me stable." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Defense mechanism, I guess."

Everyone was around her sitting, except for the couple standing. Leatherhead nodded, stating, "I was slightly startled when the transformation happened so rapidly but when your vitals finally stabled and you opened your eyes, Miss Emerald, I was the least bit worried about your condition."

"Do you have any idea why you're a turtle?" Mily asked, fiddling with her shirt.

"No." Emerald shifted. "I don't remember a lot from home but things are becoming clear since..."

Many let the subject drop, all knowing what she meant. Don stopped pacing, his hand still on his chin as he thought. Removing his hand, he looked at Emerald and said, "That kid has been talking openly to me since you threatened him. But when I had asked him how you two knew each other, he just stared at me before laughing. 'She hasn't told them. She hasn't told them! This is great!' What is he talking about, Ema? What does he mean by this?"

Emerald's hand twitched and she knew Leo saw. Swallowing, she said, "I barely remember anything from my home. I would tell you what he meant if I knew but I don't. I'm sorry."

Don's eyes narrowed, his disbelieve visible but he let it drop. Facing the standing croc, he asked, "What happened when she changed?"

Leatherhead pushed off the pillar he was leaning against, clearing his throat. "Well, her vitals were going crazy as her body withered as if she was having convulsions. Somewhere in the middle of this convulsion, I noticed that her skin was a pale green, suddenly noticeable against her cloths. Her hair fell out and her hand changed form, becoming three fingered instead of her normal 5. I wasn't able to see how her shell or plastron were formed because of her cloths and the sheet but I was able to watch her face change."

Leatherhead looked at Emerald with a sweet smile on his face. "I'm glad you were unconscious for it all, Miss Emerald. The way you changed and at that rate had to be painful."

Emerald smiled weakly but said nothing. Leo frowned, touching her arm.

"Ema," he whispered, standing. "What's wrong?"

Emerald's gaze fell away from the turtle in blue and Leo sighed. "Leo, I...I think I saw my transformation in a different view but I can't really remember it."

"Speak up, child," Splinter said. "We would like to hear what you have to say."

Emerald sidestepped Leo and stood so everyone could see her. Taking a deep breath, she started. "I remember watching Leo being pushed back by Raph before falling over. What I saw, was different from what you tell me happened.

"Raph...was too late. The shot was fired before he could move the gun or Leo. At the site of his brother's blood, Raph...slit Sly's throat. The teen collapsed as Raph turned around, Mikey taking hold of him, supporting him. Don cringed as he sought for a pulse but found none. Cara walked over to me and helped me up.

"Tears were running down everyone's face except for Raph's. He was sitting alone in Leo's room, doing something. I walked in, my side wrapped. I sat next to him on Leo's bed and watched as Raph fiddled with a picture, a piece of paper, and Leo's bandanna.

"We sat in silence till Don came in and said that we could see Leo now. I stood but Raph shook his head, saying that he would stay where he was. I entered the room that was empty except for Leo's body. With tears falling rarely from my face now, I gripped one of his hands and squeezed it tight.

"Not really thinking about it, I leaned forward and kissed him. It was short but the sensation was strange. It wasn't just on my lips but it flowed all over my body. When I pulled back, I looked at my still tingling hands to see them now green with three fingers. I touched my lips with my fingers and started to feel lightheaded. Standing, I sat in a chair and passed out.

"When I woke up, I was looking up at a croc standing over me, propping my head for some reason." She hesitated. "I guess you know the rest."

Raph was gripping Leo's hand, Raph's face a pastel green. Cara and Mikey were also pale and Don was in pure shock. Mily some how found her way to the old rat and had her face buried into hi kimono. Splinter was running a hand over her head as Leatherhead shifted his weight uneasily.

"I didn't get hit with a bullet, did I?" Leo asked, instantly bringing a hand to the top of his head.

This broke the panic in the room and a few laughed, relieved that the story wasn't real. Splinter smiled and stood. "We should all be grateful no one died today and no one was a murderer. I am going to go meditate if any of you need me."

The rat bowed and everyone returned the bow. Soon the living room was empty sake for Raph. Mikey, Mily, Cara had gone to the kitchen while Don and Leatherhead went to go check on the psychotic teen, Emerald and Venus wondered around talking to each other, and Leo had gone to his room. Raph sighed and picked up the remote, turning the TV on.

"Another chance of rain for this afternoon's ride home. If you're going to be outside, make sure that–"

"Many are saying that Hellboy 2 'was a thriller be–"

"Mass crowds are forming at many game shops as the new–"

"There have been reports of little green men in New York City and many say they aren't men. Dan Hufferfield is live with a witness."

"Guys! Come check this out quick!" Raph called over the TV.

"Mat, tell the viewers what you had seen just a few hours ago."

"Well," the homeless man said, "I had been looking for a place to stay out of the rain that was coming when I happened to look up. I couldn't see very clearly but I thought I saw a turtle's shell. There was a redhead female sitting before it across the roof so I thought she was making some kind of sculpture but when the sculpture moved, I realized that the turtle was real. He stood about 5 foot in height and was pretty well built compared to the female. She was well built and cute, thought, so–"

The report moved the mic, the rest of what Mat was saying lost. "That's what one of the spotters say about the little green men living here in New York City. Back to you."

"Thank you, Dan," the female in the newsroom said, the shot changing. "Five others have reported the sightings of these strange creatures all around the city. Similar traits between the little green men are that they stand around 5 feet in heighth, are wearing a bandanna with colors ranging from a yellow to a deep blue, are carrying some sort of weapon, and are turtles. Some have come–"

The TV was muted as a picture was shown on the TV screen. All immediately recognized Emerald in the wheelchair with a heavily wrapped short person pushing the chair. The thing in the picture that was highlighted was the uncovered green face of Leo walking next to the chair.

"I took this picture just because I thought it was sweet," someone was saying when Raph turned the volume on. "I was taking pictures for a class in the park and they drew my attention. When my teacher spotted the third figures green skin, I didn't think much of it till I heard the reports."

"The ones that have spotted these creatures out and about have said that they are harmless, stating that no one was harmed by the creatures as they watched. Government officials are saying different."

Several people hissed as the face of John Bishop appeared on the screen. "These creatures are dangerous and should be avoided at all costs. We are working on trying to capture and contain these creatures before anyone is hurt."

"Too late for that," Mikey commented, earning himself a few hits and hisses.

"...if the government was involved with the creation of these creatures now loose on New York City."

"The government has no hand at the creation of these mutants," Bishop said, "but we will have a hand at their demise."

"This remark has stirred up some sensitive issues among the animal lovers and the piece lovers. Many are saying that these creatures should be accepted into the society as people, not as freaks. With so many few sighting, some even believe there are not very many of them."

A teenager's face appeared, a gentle smile on her face. "There have been only 5 sightings and a few are of the same mutant. If they have only seen about three mutants that look like this, there are probably very few of them living here. 10 max, possibly. These creatures are an endangered species within themselves. There might not be many females to even keep the species alive."

"None!" Mikey called out, earning a second round of beating and hissing.

"...on the topic, some even going as far as saying that people are just making this up to get attention. Though we have had people email us on the subject none have come forward to state it live. We'll be right back."

The TV was muted again and silence hung over the Lair. Leo soon broke the silence. "So the world now knows of us?"

Conversations instantly sparked into existence as the subject was talked about between mutants and humans. Don's shell cell rang and everyone fell silent.

"Hello? Hey April. What u... Yeah, we saw the news. No, none of us deliberately. I don't know. Want me to ask?" Don covered the receiver with his hand and looked at Splinter. "How are you taking this, Sensei?"

The old rat sighed, stating, "I'm very ashamed that they actually have footage of us and that people have actually seen us. But since some people actually think that we should be left alone... I do not know, Donatello, what I truly fell about the situation."

"He's a bit confused," Don said into the phone. "The lot of us are. Yeah they are. Sure. 10 minutes? K. See ya."

Don hung up and everyone held their breath. Don took a deep breath before saying, "April and Casey are coming over. They had nothing to do with this and want to talk about it."

It was like the whole Lair exhaled. Many relaxed but a few were still watching the TV, ridged in their discomfort.

"Guys," Raph said, eyes focused on the TV. "April and Casey may not have squealed but someone did. And on them."

"Say what?" "No way!" "Shell." "Call them." "I am!"

"Guys!" Raph snapped. "I can't hear."

"...by a Miss Karai Saki. I'm here with April O'Neal and Casey Jones, two said to be in contact with these creatures we've been having reports about. Do you have any comment on the situation?"

The mic was pointed at April. "If there are creatures out there like they say, then I hope we figure out if they are wild or tame before we do anything. If these creatures are possibly civil and we can communicate with them, we could possibly learn about their world. If they are just like the animals around us with no way of communicating, then we treat them as animals and see what we can learn from how they live and how they've lived."

"Thank you, Miss O'Neal. Back to you–"

"Thank you April," Mikey cheered. "Knew we could trust you."

"Thankfully they didn't give the mic to Casey," Raph chuckled. Several nodded, agreeing.

"Hey April. Yes we just saw you. You looked fine. No, I'm being honest. Thank you, by the way. Yes, we probably would have. That good. Take your time. K. See you soon."

Everyone looked at Don as he hung up the shell cell. Sighing, he looked up. "Well? Who could have let this slip?"

Emerald's eyes narrowed. "Bishop," she hissed.

**A/N:** DUNDUNDUN!! Funny thing. This story is taking its own path.


	12. Failed to See

Emerald  
Chapter 12: Failed to See

**A/N:** Lost for words here.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own or know the TMNT.

"You are one complicated person. You know that Ema?"

Her head shot up and looked at the turtle standing above her. "Hey Leo. Yeah, well, I'm not exactly yer run of the mill teen either so…"

He laughed, sitting down. "How did you know it was Bishop who started it all three weeks ago?"

Emerald shrugged. "Master told me that Bishop was behind my capture. Bishop was the one who sent the message. Take it Donnie didn't fill you in?"

Leo shook his head. He looked across the rooftops of Manhattan and the gentle smile stayed on his lips. A light breeze caught his bandanna tails as he fingered the cloth stuck into his belt. But when Leo opened his mouth, movement came from behind and the pair spun to see Sly standing behind them, his hands behind his back.

"How did–"

Leo's question was cut off as Raph was pushed to the ground before them by a ninja. Instantly the pair was at the unconscious turtle's side. Leo's head snapped up, glaring at Sly, as he hissed, "What have you done to my family?"

"Your family's fine," Sly said, taking the offered sword from the ninja. "It's you who should be worried about getting hurt. Or worse."

Emerald shuddered at the wry smile on the psychotic teen's face. Pulling out a dagger, she whispered, "Take him, Leo. I've got Raph."

Leo nodded and leaped to his feet, katana out. In the blink of an eye, the pair was pressing blades against each other, trying to see who was the stronger of the two.

Emerald started to move Raph out of the way but two strong hands pulled her off of her feet and away from Raph. She opened her mouth to call out but as soon as the cold steel touched her skin, she chocked on her voice. Sly smiled and pushed off of Leo.

"Looks like I have the upper hand, turtle," Sly said and Leo looked in Emerald's direction. He called out, "Emerald!"

"I'm over here reptile," Sly snapped, smiling as he tried to cut Leo's chest.

Leo jumped back, his sheaths falling away as he did a back hand spring. When his feet came down, however, he knew instantly that he was going to fall. Feet going out from under him on Raph's blood, Leo falls face forward, hitting his head hard. He slid to a stop a few feet from where he had intended to land and just lays there. Tears stung Emerald's eyes as Sly started edging forward.

"Leo, get up," she whispered. Swallowing, she screamed. "Leo! Get up!"

"Tisk, tisk. What a shame." Emerald glared at Sly. She saw the scratch bleeding on his cheek and smiled. "The reptile has to be told to get up by his girlfriend. Tisk, tisk."

A fist connected with his right cheek. Sly spun from the force as he wobbled away, finally falling on his butt. Raph was panting, gripping the wound on his chest. "Leave…my brother…alone."

"Raph."

He glanced her way and smiled lightly. He gave her a thumbs up before focusing on the standing psycho.

"Naughty, naughty turtle. I should punish you for hitting me like that."

Sly snapped his fingers and the blade against Emerald's neck started to gain pressure. She cried out when it broke the skin and Raph turned in her direction instantly. Something flashed past her head and a chocking sound came from behind. Crimson liquid covered her shoulder and the right side of her face. The blade clattered to the roof and she instantly moved to Leo's side who was now trying to stand.

"You mean reptile. You killed my ninja." Sly attacked Raph but the battle wasn't very long. Within three hits, Sly was on the ground unconscious. Raph picked the kid up by the back of his shirt and looked at a swaying Leo. "What should I do with him?"

"Take him to Donnie," Leo said, holding a pounding head. "We need to get home."

Raph nodded and threw the teen over his shoulder. Emerald helped Leo stand but the blue clad turtle swayed and his legs gave out. Emerald called out, startled.

"I've got im," Raph said, taking Leo's other arm. The three made their way slowly to the fire escape and when they got there, they saw that Mikey and Don were hurrying up it.

"There you guys are!" Don called out, climbing over the edge. "Master Splinter's worried. What happened to Leo?"

"He hit his head," Emerald said, watching Mikey pick up Leo's katana and sheaths. "He isn't doing so well."

"Mikey, help me with Leo. Emerald, I want you to take Leo's katana and sheaths with you and stay with Raph. Mikey and I will hurry with Leo back to the Lair. Don't dilly dally please."

Mikey and Don disappeared over the edge of the building with Leo between them. Emerald looked at Raph who just shrugged and he started to walk. Emerald looked at the gear in her hands swallowed. Sheathing the katana, she gripped the sheaths tightly and hurried after Raph.

The Lair was littered with bodies and wood shavings with the occasional shard of metal. Emerald made her way slowly to Leo's room to find it empty. _Don must have taken him to his lab._

She entered the room and placed the katana on the well made bed. Turning to leave, she caught a glimpse of an open book and the first few words drew her in.

_Failed to see what I've become.  
Failed to see how far it's come.  
Failed to see the hurt in their eyes.  
Failed to see the love in my life._

_The leader,  
The big brother,  
The responsible one._

_Never alone,  
Never allowed to cry.  
Must be strong,  
Strong in their eyes._

_Forgotten pain,  
All coming back at once.  
Want to scream,  
Can't reveal my pain._

_Failed to see what's eating me.  
Failed to see what I have.  
Failed to see where I can go.  
Failed to see my true being._

She just blinked at the poem, tears stinging her eyes and a lump in her throat. Hands shaking, she walks out of the room with hands clenched tight to stop the shaking.

**A/N:** No idea where that came from.


	13. Astral Blade

Emerald  
Chapter 13: Astral Blade

**A/N:** Took me a while but I finally got an idea.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or know the TMNT.

He shifted, wincing as his head screamed at the movement. He blinked a few times, trying to clear a fuzzy vision to no prevail. Someone entered the room and Leo looked towards the fuzzy green spot.

"Hey, bro. How ya doin?"

Leo recognized the voice as Raph's but the green fuzz ball only looked green, no other color. "Fine, I guess."

The fuzz ball sat on the edge of the bed and a red fuzzy band became visible. "No yer not. What hurts?"

He sighed. "My head, with movement."

"What else?"

Leo kicked himself mentally and mumbled, "Everything's fuzzy."

"I'm going to go tell Donnie, K?"

Leo started to nod but his head pulsed at the littlest movement. "K."

Leo watched as the fuzz ball stood and hurried out the door. Leo lifted his hand even though his head pulsed and started to see where things got clearer. When his hand was about two inches from his beak, it was crystal clear. Leo lowered his hand as the sound of foot fall met his ears and he turned to looked as two fuzz balls enter, one green and the other olive.

"Leo, I need you to tell me what you told Raph."

Leo sighed, sealing himself as he said, "My head hurts when I move and everything's fuzzy unless it's about two inches from my face."

The olive fuzz ball walked over to the wall and started messing with something. The olive fuzz ball came back, holding a black oval fuzz ball. The end lit up and the olive fuzz ball moved the light over Leo's eyes. When the olive fuzz ball was done, Leo's head was pounding like crazy.

"Donnie, don't do that again," he moaned, closing his eyes. "That made my head pound even more."

"Sorry Leo but I needed to see something."

Leo thought against speaking. With his head pounding so badly, he didn't want to keep it going by talking. A hand was placed on his shoulder, large and coarse. Leo's mind instantly connected Raph's name with the hand and pressure grew on the edge of the bed.

"Hang in there, bro. Donnie just went to get some Tylenol. He was out in here."

The pressure on the bed shifted and disappeared. Leo winced as he was pulled into a sitting position, his head pounding like crazy.

"Sorry, Leo," Don mumbled next to him. "Here, some Tylenol and water."

Leo felt the pills placed into his palm and the cup pressed against his other hand. Swallowing the pills quickly, Leo drank the water slowly, the cold water soothing his raw mouth and throat. When the cup was empty, it was taken away from him and he was laid down. The pounding in his head had lessened and he sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"If anything starts to feel different than it is now, call for me," Don ordered. "I mean it, Leo. I don't want you to hide the pain because if you do, you'll probably die because of it."

Leo swallowed, not liking that statement. The lights were turned off and the door was closed. Shaking, Leo curled up into a ball and prayed that the headache would stop. He slipped into an uneasy dream, haze all around him as he searched for something in the pea soup haze.

"Leo?" His eyes snapped open as light from a now open door bathed the room. The voice had been light but direct and his eyes were instantly drawn to the silhouette. "Hey, Leo. How's your head?"

She sat on the edge of the bed, the light from the crack complementing her now mutated features. He rolled over, smiling gently. "Much better."

She smiled weakly, fiddling with something in her hand. "Don said that there was a possibility that you could have serious damage from the way you were reacting from the fall. He'll be at ease with you awake now."

Silence fell between the pair. Leo shifted and reached over to hold Emerald's hand but she pulled away, fear flashing across her face. Shocked, he placed his hand on hers lightly and asked, "Emerald, what's wrong? I won't hurt you."

Guilt shown in her eyes as she looked at his hand. She gripped it with her own and tears started streaming down her face. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I started."

"Yes you do."

She smiled weakly, chuckling. The smile disappeared as she started to talk. "You've been asleep for 5 days, Leo. Don thinks that you may be slipping into a coma and Splinter isn't taking the news well. Raph hasn't left his room since he nearly lost it with Mikey and the girls have been asked by Splinter to not visit till you wake up. Even April and Casey have been forced out of the Lair.

"For the past three nights, I've had the same dream. It scares me, Leo. It really does. You never wake up, Splinter dies, Raph comes so close to killing Don that he leaves and never contacts the family, Mikey stays in his room, rarely leaving, and Don is falling apart watching over you."

Silence fell once more and tears stung Leo's eyes. He reached up and brushed stray tears away as she met his gaze. "It was just a dream, Ema. There's nothing to be afraid of."

She throws herself onto him, holding him tight. He hugs her tightly, not wanting to let go. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with hers on his shoulder and on the sheet. She shifted and pain shot through his shoulder and neck.

"Emerald," Leo hissed but he could say anything else as the pain began to spread through his body.

"Just go to sleep, Leo. Just sleep."

A wave of sleep tempted Leo's eyes to close and as he fought to stay away, he thought he heard his name being called. He was no longer on the bed, he could wrap his tired mind around that, nor was he in the room. A shroud of silvery mist surrounded him and Emerald was also with him but he wasn't sure if she was really her. As his mind started shutting off, Leo tried to push the thoughts that this Emerald was an imposter. She couldn't be, just couldn't. But when his name was called again, his mind clicked and he knew instantly that he was in trouble.

A weight was pulled off of him and Leo was hauled to his feet. Hands gripped his shoulders as he swayed and a worried, orange clad turtle stood before him. The orange clad turtle started to shake him, his words coming out fast and in a hurry. "Leo. Don't fall asleep. You have to wake up. Wake up, Leo. Get out of here. Wake up!"

Suddenly, the world around him went pitch black Leo blinks, finding himself back in the Lair and a worried Mikey on his feet. A smile split across the younger turtle's face as Leo was helped to sit up, headache gone.

"What ever you do, Leo, don't fall asleep," Mikey said before turning and running out the door only to come back in. "Ya should come with me."

Leo was yanked to his feet and he stumbled after Mikey. They hurried out of the room and Leo stood in shock as people ran around the Lair, yells going up and conversations happening between people on opposite sides of the Lair. It was chaotic in a sense but Leo realized that it wasn't just to get things done.

The clock near him read 2:56 am and as everyone was running around, no one was sleeping. No one could with all the noise. He watched as Don and Mikey almost collided outside of Raph's room and they quickly exchanged words before Mikey entered the room Don just came out of and Don ran over to Leo.

"How are you feeling, Leo?"

"As if I slept wrong on my shoulder but, other than that, as healthy as can be," Leo said, stretching the shoulder that had the shooting pain in his dream. "Why is no one sleeping?"

Don hesitated as he looked Leo's neck and shoulder over. "You were attached on the psychic plain while you were out. We're trying to make sure no one else is attached."

Shock sank in and Leo ran towards Raph's room, Don on his heels. Leo slid to a stop as he tried to make the tight turn and found that Mikey was talking with a very lost and confused Raph. When Raph's eyes landed on Leo, however, Raph's face lost most of its color as he shot to his feet. He looked at Emerald, as did everyone else, and fear grew in the room.

"She's still fighting," Raph mumbled. "We have to take her to Sensei. He's the only one that can protect her."

"No."

Everyone looked at Leo, stunned. He looked at each turtle in turn as he said, "I have to go help her. I know what this thing is more than the rest of you."

"But Leo," Don stuttered, "it could do some real damage."

Leo smiled weakly and cupped his little brother's cheek. "I'll be fine Donnie. What I want you three to do is get everyone on the astral plain. The more help Emerald has, the better."

The three turtles nodded and left in a hurry. Leo sat down next to Emerald and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. As he entered the astral plain, a force much stronger than anything he's felt before swept over him and he smiled. Emerald was keeping ground for now.

The silver mist had a red ting now as Leo ran. The force, the power, grew stronger as he got closer to the fight. Leo spotted a sword stuck blade down in the ground. Realizing he had no weapon, Leo pulled the weapon out, power surging through his body. Testing the weight, Leo did a few strokes with the blade and a nice whistle came from the speeding blade.

Running again, he found himself in what looks like a war zone. Holes and burn marks litter the dirt now under his feet and trees were now standing sticks, black as charcoal. Leo looked around and spotted the fighting a bit off. Running towards the battle, Leo watched as barriers protected the flying target from a violent attack.

The barriers shattered and a shot hit the target, knocking the target to the ground. Leo screamed, Emerald's name coming off of his lips. White wings gave two powerful strokes, slowing the body down enough to gently lay the body on the dirt. The attacker swooped down on black bat wings and two fire attacks were shot, a barrier, small but strong, protected the down fighter.

Leo shot up the hill, anger pushing him. Barriers thick and strong protected Emerald as three more fire shots were aimed at her. The one on bat wings laughed, soaring low for Leo to see the face of his attacker, vampire teeth gleaming on a face Leo hated so much.

"Naughty, naughty turtle. You blocked my attack," the psychotic teen cackled. "You will pay, reptile. I will have your life force as well as hers."

The teen dove and Leo brought the sword around, hitting the teen on the side of the head with the flat side of the sword. The teen twisted around, hitting the ground hard and his wings tearing, bleeding.

"Stay away from Emerald, Sly," Leo hissed, a design as blue as his bandanna glowing on his body. Armor appeared on his forearms, hands, shins, and feet while a helmet formed on his head. "I have the power you want. Come and get it."

Sly laughed, pulling himself to his feet, swaying slightly. "Me? Fight a naughty, naughty turtle? That would be such a boring battle. I want to finish Emerald off and get her life force so I can rid myself of you naughty, naughty turtles."

Sly attached, swords forming in his hands. The blow landed hard but Leo didn't shift an inch as the blunt of the force was absorbed into the blade of his sword. Shifting, he threw Sly off and jumped, coming down as hard as he could. Sly had moved just in time, the ground cracking from the force the blade excreted as the sword penetrated the dirt.

Shock filled the teen's face before a crazed glee overcame the fear. With a psychotic smile on his face, Sly attached faster and harder but nothing got through Leo's barriers or past the blade wielded by the blue loving turtle.

The others soon arrived and, realizing he was over powered, he fled. Leo wasn't happy, wanting to go after the creep to finish him off, but when Emerald was helped to her feet, Leo lost all the hatred in him and he closed his eyes tight before he saw the damage.

When Leo opened his eyes, he was back in his body, sitting next to Emerald. She was now lying on the ground and Raph and Don were picking her up. Leo leaped to his feet and a loud clang drew his attention, as well as Raph's and Don's. The blade that he had found in the astral plain had been on his lap and when he had jumped up, it clattered to the floor. Leo picked it up, slightly confused and shocked at the appearance of the blade.

"Leo, where did you get that?" Don asked, shifting Emerald in his arms.

"The...the astral plain."

**A/N:** Yay!! Finished the chapter! Finally. Stupid writer blocks.


End file.
